


Emergency Love

by Cclay2020



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cclay2020/pseuds/Cclay2020
Summary: Time for a kaibaek storyWhen an off duty medical doctor saves the life of a CEONice little one shot to add to my collectionHope you all will support thisLoveCclay2020❤
Relationships: KaiBaek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_**Baekhyun pov** _

After my crazy few weeks working I finally get 4 days off which I am so grateful for. Being a emergency room doctor has it's good days and bad. The sick people I help and the ones we can't help. You can't wear your heart on your sleeve doing the job I do you have to switch off your emotions and try get through the day.

I turn in my bed to look at the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table and see the time 11.45am. I have slept well and I feel rested which is good. I check my phone seeing a message from Sehun making sure I am still meeting up with him for lunch today. I quickly reply and close my phone before looking at it again seeing the date I realise I've slept a whole day nearly I smile while stretching out my tired body before getting out of bed.

I turn on my music and hop into the shower washing away the night. Once I'm finished buffing and scrubbing my body I wrap a towel around my waist and stand in front of my ward rope. Opening the doors I look inside at the clothes I haven't worn lately due to me wearing or practically living in my doctor scrubs and white coat.

I rummage through hangers and hangers of clothes that haven't seen the light of day in what feels like years. I'm sure half my clothes are out dated by now. Rummaging further more I finally find a pair of blue denim tight jeans and cream jumper. Smiling that I actually found something I quickly get ready.

Once dressed and looking a lot fresher then I have been in days I grab my car keys, wallet and phone and leave my apartment.

"Hello Baekhyun how are you doing sweetie?" I lock my door while hearing Mrs Lee my neighbour.

"I'm good Mrs Lee how have you been?" I smile towards her as she blushes. "Oh Baekhyun if only I was a younger lady" she loves to tease me, but she is a harmless 70 year old woman who loves life and acts much younger.

"I'm better then before dear, just back from my morning walk, you know you gotta clear the old cobwebs with a fresh morning stroll" he smiles while reaching for her door.

"I haven't heard or seen you in awhile, is everything ok?" She looks at me all worried.

"I'm ok Mrs Lee don't worry I just had a few days off so I've been sleeping" I try reassure her as she likes to make sure I'm ok.

"Ahhh I see dear, well you make sure you rest well" she smiles before entering her apartment as I head down the stairs to my car.

***  
I pull up to Sehun's office building parking my car out front and heading inside as he wants to have lunch in his building and since the mini restaurant in his building is also open to visitors of people in building I'm allowed go in.

Reaching the lift I step inside seeing a tall very handsome man standing in the corner of the lift wearing a light grey suit with a white shirt. I find myself staring as he looks up from his phone and smiles. "What floor?" He asks making me stutter "3.... no 5 sorry" I feel my cheeks go red as I turn away while he presses the button for floor 5.

" I haven't seen you before, do you work here?" He asks making me turn too look at him.

" I'm just visiting a friend of mine for lunch" I can't help but look at his stunning looks, his jaw line is sharp his hair is perfect, his body is wow and his scent is making me weak at the knees as it fills the small space.

"Who may your friend be?" He puts his phone in his inside pocket while waiting for my reply.

"Sehun .... I'm mean Oh Sehun" I look up at the floor numbers above the door trying not to blush.

"Ahh yes Sehun who works for me, nice guy" he says making me turn to look at him. "Yes he is a great guy"

The lift reaches floor 5 making the doors slide open. "It was nice meeting you....? He holds out his hand waiting for my reply

"Oh sorry Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" I shake his hand feeling the power and softness of his large hands.

"Well it was nice to meet you Baekhyun, enjoy your lunch" he smiles as I step out before quickly turning back to ask him

" Sorry I never got your name?" I watch as he smiles.

"It's Kim Jongin"

❤C❤

**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **

_**I know it** _ _**ain't** _ _**Chanbaek** _ _**but give it a chance** _


	2. Chapter 2

As the lift door closes my heart is racing in my chest like a race horse. I can still smell his scent, the touch of his hand on mine that sent goose bumps to every major organ in my body. I quickly snap out of it and near knock some poor lady over carrying her tray of food.

"Excuse me I'm so sorry, I just lost my footing" I smile at her as she just nods before hurrying off. Looking around I see Sehun enter the room, that tall dark handsome friend of mine waves like crazy when he spots me across the room. I quickly hurry and throw my arms around his neck hugging him tight.

"You missed me I take it?" He smiles into the hug while hugging me tighter squishing all the air out of my lungs. "Ok Sehun let me go I can't breath" I force the words out as he releases me.

"Of course I miss you, how have you been, how is Suho I want to know it all?" He puts his hand over my mouth hushing me. "One question at a time but first lets get some food" he links my arm as we head over to join the small que.

Sliding along the que, pushing my tray along, I can't help but drool over all the pretty colours of the fruit and food in front of me. "Can't decide what to get" Sehun nudges me making me look up at him. "It all looks so good, I could eat it all, I'm just so grateful there is glass in front of all the food because the way I am drooling I would ruin it all" I laugh a little before I spot a waitress placing fresh made waffles onto a heated plate before handing them to another customer. I feel my mouth go dry and stomach growl, that I nearly follow the poor customer. "Baek snap out of it" Sehun laughs at me before moving along. "I'm going around to the drink section" Sehun smiles before walking off leaving me alone with all this food was a bad idea.

"Can't decide what you want?" I hear that voice again making me turn to see the que behind me gone and just Mr tall dark and handsome beside me.

"Spoilt for choice" I reply while looking back at all the food trying to calm myself and not jump like a teenager who's crush just spoke to them.

"The waffles look good" he smiles grabbing a small bowl of mixed food placing it on his tray. I can't help but notice he took his suit jacket off and his shirt is open more. He does seem a bit pale though.

"Are you ok?" I turn to him as he places his hand over his chest. "I'm ok just hungry and I think I have a bit of heart burn" the smile quickly fades from his face making me rather concerned.

"So what are you going to have?" He questions me again as I smile at him "Waffles" making him laugh. The waitress hands us both waffles as he slide along to the next area being drinks. "Coffee for me" he winks making me blush" damn it how is he able to do this to me. I slide along making sure not to hit into anyone as I grab a decaffeinated tea. I can't drink anymore coffee like I have been the past few months. I'm sure with the amount of coffee I have drank lately my hospital should take up shares in the coffee company we drink that much to just help stay awake.

"A person who doesn't like coffee, I never though I'd see that" he moves closer to grab some sugar in front of me as his arm touches off mine sending a chill down my spine to my tail bone making he flinch a little.

"I've drank enough lately, I need to give my body a break from it" I smile back as we reach the check out assistant. "I'll get these" he moves past me to the cashier. "You don't have to do that" I try stop him but he taps his card and smiles "too late".

"Thank you but you didn't need to do that" I try so hard not to blush but my face let's me down. "I wanted to Baekhyun, also I was wondering maybe I could take you out some time?" He leans his head to the side waiting for my answer but I can't help but notice he is slightly paler then when I saw him earlier.

"I am more concerned about you, you seem a lot paler then before are you feeling ok?" I touch his arm as he shakes his head. "I'm ok just heart burn I have tablets in my desk, so getting back to my question" .

"I....I'm not sure " I stutter, he is Sehun's boss after all I don't want it to become awkward between them or for him to punish Sehun because of me.

"Think about it at least" he says before I move and join Sehun at a table.

"You know my boss?" Sehun leans over whispering as not to be heard by him. "No we meet in the lift, and now here he asked me out" I wiggle my eyebrows at him making him look at me in shock. "Are you serious what are you gonna do?" He questions me before eating his lunch.

"I'm......Not sure" I turn to see Sehun's boss walk towards a table of business men in suits but before he reaches them he goes crashing to the floor sending his tray flying across the room. I jump up and run before sliding onto the floor beside him.

"Kai" one of the business men shake him trying to wake him. "Everyone move back I'm a doctor" I shout as the crowd moves back. I quickly check his pulse and can't find it. "I'm so sorry about this" I whisper to him as I rip his shirt open showing his chest. I link my hands and start to pump his chest. "Someone get me the defibrillator and ring an ambulance" I continue to pump his chest as a waitress passes me the defibrillator. " What's your name?" I ask her while still pumping his chest. "Ella" she answers nervously. "Ok Ella can you turn it on for me " she nods un wrapping all the wires and powering it up. It comes to life in seconds as I place the pads on Jongin chest and one on his side before shouting out " Everyone clear"

I check no body is touching him and press the button sending a shock to his heart. I push his chest again following the machine as it warns me it will shock again. Moving away it sends another shock to his heart as it then tells me pulse detected. I remove the pads and feel for his pulse it is right, there is a pulse. I quickly move him into the recovery position just as paramedics enter the room.

"Hey Baek aren't you suppose to be on your day off" one of the medics smiles while checking Jongin over. " I guess the work can't stay away from me" I smile back at him. "We are missing you at the hospital" he smiles while hooking up a IV drip to Jongin arm.

"He flat lined but he wasn't out long, he was complaining of heart burn" I tell my friend all as they quickly put him on a stretcher. "See you in a few days Baek enjoy your time off he waves at me as they hurry out with Jongin to the ambulance.

"Round of applause for this guy right here" one of the business men starts clapping making me embarrassed as they all join in "What's your name?" He askes me as he reaches out his hand to me to shake. "Byun Baekhyun" I reply as I shake his hand. "Well I'm sure Kai will be delighted to meet the man that saved his life, how did you know what to do?"

"I'm a emergency room doctor" I reply to the awes of the crowd. "Baek are you ok?" I feel Sehun's hand on my shoulder as I get up from the floor.

"Yeah I'm ok" I walk towards the waitress and thank her before turning back to Sehun "I think I better get out of here" he guides me out towards the lift. "I can't believe you just saved my bosses life" he looks at me in shock. "Well I wasn't going to let him die now was I" I Tease him punching his arm and pushing him in the lift as the door closes behind us. "You will be the talk of this place for days now being the person to save the life of the CEO in the biggest company in Seoul"

My heart beat is still racing as I can't help but wonder if I wasn't here he could have died. I shake my head trying to remove that thought from my mind. I always do this I think it with every patient I save or help I always wonder what if.

"You still hungry" Sehun brings my attention back to the present. " Yes but I really need a strong coffee" I link his arm as we head to the nearest Starbucks.

The hour passes as we have a much needed catch up, him telling me how much he missed his man Suho being away on business and me just telling him some story's of the ER.

Sehun answers his phone.

"Yes it's Sehun, ......who's this, .....oh right........ yes sir I will pass on the message thank you" Sehun looks towards me with a smile.

"Why are you smiling at me like that for, your up to something" I smile back waiting for his reply.

"He wants to see you"

❤C❤

**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **


	3. Chapter 3

I've said my goodbyes to Sehun and climb into my car. Sitting watching the traffic pass by my mind drifts off to how Sehun's boss is doing. I'm off work for these few days should I drop in and see him or should I just wait till I'm back. Waiting a little while longer I keep tapping the steering wheel before I pick up my phone and dial the hospital.

"Hi this is Doctor Byun is Doctor Kim available" I wait till the person on the phone gets him

_"Hello Baekkie, ringing on your day off, missing us already?"_

"Yeah something like that, look Minseok a man got taken in today by the name Kim Jongin, I just wanted to know the update on his condition"

" _Come on Baek you know I can't give details like that over the phone"_

"Minnie come on we are friends tell me please"

" _Ok ok hang on"_

I wait patiently as it sounds like he put the phone down. After 5 minutes I'm beginning to think I should hang up the phone.

" _Sorry Baek, ok he woke up when he reached here, he started panicking asking for the person who saved him and he started to panic more so they put him asleep"_

"Ok did they do any tests just yet? "

" Yeah his chart here says he is just waiting on blood results and they are going to send him for more tests"

"Ok good thanks Minseok I will see you in a day or so when I'm back"

"We miss you and can you bring some decent coffee when your coming back, this stuff is like muck here, ok I better go I'm needed, talk soon Baekkie"

"bye"

I hang up the phone laughing about the coffee but also grateful that Sehun's boss seems to be ok.

The thing about cardiac arrests is you need urgent care as soon as it happens. I'm lucky I was there with him within seconds and that I got his pulse to start quickly , any longer then 6 minutes of trying to get his heart to beat he would have had brain damage or he would have never made it alive.

I start the car and decide there is nothing I can do for him now, so I head to the supermarket and pick up some food to put in my poor bare presses at home. Walking along the aisles carrying my little basket I can't decide what food to get. I'm going to be back in work in 2 days. Maybe I should do some batch cooking and freeze them and just microwave them when I get home at night. Instead of those horrible ready made meals that taste like cardboard.

Grabbing everything I need along with some fresh strawberries I make my way to the check out with a basket overflowing of stuff I probably don't need. Reaching the end of the aisle I crash right into a guy sending the top layer of my basket onto the floor.

"Shit I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" he reaches down and picks up the tub of fresh cream handing it back to me along with my other products.

"It's ok no harm done, I should have been watching where I was going too" I pick up my basket as the handle gives way and spills my stuff onto the floor making me rather embarrassed.

"Bought more then you needed" he smiles before heading towards the tower of baskets near the checkout. Reaching out and grabbing a bigger basket with wheels he heads back to me and starts piling all my things into it.

"Thank you so much for this" I grab the basket and move closer to the que at the checkout as he stands behind me with his basket. "Your so welcome maybe get a bigger basket just in case next time" he smiles making me smile

I quickly pay and head towards my car struggling with my bags. Putting my bag on the ground beside my car. I reach for my keys and open the car boot.

"Hey you forgot one" I turn and see him run towards me carrying one of my bags.

"What am I like" I laugh as he places it in my boot for me.

"It's ok I've done it before too, anyway have a nice day" he smiles before heading to his car across the parking lot.

I turn to close my boot as I hear his voice again. "Would you maybe like to have a coffee or...... I can totally understand if your busy" he leans his head to the side smiling a cute smile.

I start to think should I go, I have just met him, but what about Sehun's boss he made my heart flutter with just a touch plus Sehun always pushes me to be more social. I take a chance. "Yeah ok as a thank you for helping me with my over indulging on food" he smiles as he walks closer.

"My names Baekhyun nice to meet you" I reach out as he moves his shopping to his other hand.

"I'm Yixing nice to meet you Baekhyun"

♥️C ♥️

Love   
Cclay2020   
X


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting looking out of the coffee shop window my mind drops off to thinking about Kai or Jongin what ever his real name is. Should I go check in on him after here? . God why has he affected me so much I don't understand it.

"Here you go" I turn to see Yixing sit in front of me handing me my 2nd cup of coffee of the morning. There goes my not having coffee morning down the drain. "Thank you" I wrap my hands around it feeling its warmth before I take a sip.

"So Baekhyun, what do you do for a living?" he smiles and I can't help but nearly drown in his massive dimples. "I... I'm a ER doctor" I watch as his eyes light up "wow and let me guess your on your days off and I've probably kept you from doing more important things" he smiles so kindly again.

"No its ok, I had to meet my friend for lunch anyway before I got some much needed food in, what do you do?" I sip my drink carefully as not to burn my mouth. "I teach Chinese here at the local school, well English too but mostly Chinese"

"Wow you must have some patience for a job like that"

"I kinda have to, but the kids I teach are a great bunch, they want to learn which is half the battle" I begin to feel restless and all I want to do is drop my shopping home and pop up to the hospital.

"Do you want to go?" he leans his head to the side making me spit out my drink nearly.   
"No I'm sorry its just I saved someone's life today and he was sent to the hospital and he keeps playing on my mind" I feel so bad towards him now, he seems a nice guy but right now I just want to leave.

"Wow that's amazing, look I totally understand, let's go" he stands up taking his cup and holding open the door for me.

"Thank you for the coffee and helping with my basket disaster" I let out a little laugh as he just smiles the most amazing dimple smile I have ever seen. "Your welcome Baekhyun" he bows before heading to his car. I watch the sadness in his walk as he gets into his car. I don't know what's come over me but I decide to run over and catch him before he leaves.

"Wait" I tap on his window as he rolls it down. "You ok?" he looks up at me from his car.

"Look I'm really sorry, I...... Ca...... can we maybe do this again properly another day...... If you want to that is?" I feel the blush come over my face as he hands me his phone that had a unicorn cover on it making me question it. "Oh don't ask, the kids got it for me" I type in my number and he quickly dials it making mine buzz in my pocket. "Text me when your free" he smiles gorgeously with those damn dimples and drives off with a beep.

I could swim in those damn dimples I giggle to myself climbing into my car and heading home and being proud that I'm mixing like Sehun always tells me I should do before I end up old and alone.

***

I arrive at the hospital after putting away my shopping at home. All my work colleagues are shocked to see me and I really should be off resting but I need to see him before I can fully rest properly.

"Dr Byun I wasn't expecting you for another few days" Daisy smiles her biggest smile at me making me laugh at how childlike she looks as she checks in the sick patients. "I missed you Daisy that's why I'm back" I tease walking past her and into our chart room. Since I started here I have never seen her not smile. Even if she was having a bad day she would shake it off and get on with it. If she wasn't married and I was straight maybe I would have dated her, we sometimes tease other about it calling each other darling and sweetie pie.

Grabbing Jongin's file I open it to see his name is in fact what he told me but scribbled it also says an alias he goes by and that's the name Kai which now makes sense to why the men in his office where shouting it.

I quickly put my Dr coat on and head over to find him. Reaching the room I pop my head in to see him all alone and unconscious . I look through his file more and see his results are all back and he is fighting fit but something caused his cardiac arrest to happen but we are not sure yet.

"Hey Baek here you are" Minseok joins me. "Yeah I had to see for myself how he was, but I don't understand his results are all ok, looking at this chart he is fit and healthy" I flick through page by page reading over and over again the results and still nothing shows up.

"They are gonna wake him tomorrow, maybe we can get some more answers then. We also rang his next of kin which is a Mr Kim Jongdae, he was in Japan so we told him to not rush as Jongin is asleep and that we are not waking him till the morning so he will drop by then"   
I just nod my head and look at Jongin in the bed with wires stuck to him and a breathing mask over his face.

"Go home Baek get some sleep if anything changes I will tell you" he pats my back before leaving us alone.

I put his file down and find myself reaching for his hand. Its a lot bigger then mine which makes me smile as I give it a little squeeze. I don't know what it is but when I touch him I feel at ease. When he shook my hand earlier I felt some sort of strange connection and since then I can't keep away.

I pull the chair over and take a seat still holding his hand. "Hey Jongin, it's me Baek..... Yeah it's funny your unconscious and here I am talking to you.... ok bad choice of words but..... Sorry I'm crap at this. Your friend will be arriving in the morning and we will be waking you then so rest for now and I will see you in the morning" I stand up and find myself moving closer to him. It's like his beauty has caught me in its net and its pulling me in. I lean over and move the hair off his brow. "See you in the morning" I pull away and take his file leaving the room before looking one more time at him before closing the door.

❤️C ❤️

Love Cclay2020


	5. Chapter 5

**_Baekhyun pov_ **

Slowly waking up to the sun shining through the window, I gently rub my eyes before stretching my body from my head to my toes. I drag myself out of the bed and check the time. Seeing that it's 7 o'clock in the morning I grab my towel and head for a shower to get myself ready as they are waking Kai up at 9.

Turning on the shower and stepping in letting the hot warm cascade down my body relaxing me. I should still be asleep in bed resting on my days off but I just can't rest, I need to be there for him when they wake him. Sehun and Minseok always give out to me because I get too attached to my patients but there is something about this one that I can't seem to shift. I finish washing up and getting dressed as I head out to my car grabbing my keys and wallet along the way.

I stop by the local store and pick up a jar of coffee Minseok asked me to pick up and it might also soften the blow when he finds out I'm in work on my day off.

Arriving at the hospital I head into our cafeteria to see Minseok fighting with the old coffee machine that just gives out slop as an excuse for coffee. I have to admit though when your working crazy hours on hardly any sleep you don't care about the slop the machine gives you once it keeps you awake that's all that matters.

"Hey mins, fighting with the machine again I see" I place the glass jar of coffee on the table as he turns around in shock. "What are you doing here on your day of Baek?" he looks me up and down then smiles when he spots the coffee on the table.

"I wanted to be here when the patient I helped save, woke up". I hand him the coffee as he just smiles "You need to get a life out of this place Baek, get out into the world and meet new people, new healthy people" he gives me that disappointed look as he pours himself a proper cup of coffee.

"For your information I met someone yesterday actually in the store" he nearly gets whiplash spinning on his heals to face me again. "Did I hear you right or am I just really tired" he looks at me with his mouth open in shock

"You heard me right, and I went and had a coffee with him too" I begin to make myself a cup of tea as I feel his eyes burn into my soul. "You, _the_ Byun Baekhyun, who hates to be social and hides away went out for a coffee". He falls onto the chair all dramatically making me laugh. "Yes I did" I take a seat across the table from him as he begins to wiggle his eyebrows "So spill the tea, not literally" he points at my cup of tea "how did it go?"

"It was ok, he is a nice guy, his name was Yixing and he is a English/ Chinese teacher and has the most beautiful dimples I have ever seen". I sip my tea as I look up at him still looking at me in shock.

"Are you going to see him again?" he leans further over the table excited. "I'm not sure". I look down at my cup wiping the drip that's running down the side with my thumb.

"Baek so help me god if you don't meet up with him again I will kick your ass so hard you won't be able to walk for a week" he glares at me making me laugh. "I'll see"

"Doctor Kim, Kim Jongin's next of kin has arrived" a nurse says from the door as we both get up from the table. "Baek it's your day off remember, I've got this" he grabs my arm back stopping me from following him as I pull my arm free. "I'm coming with you, so don't try stop me" I walk out the door ahead of him as we make our way to the room Jongin is at.

Opening the door I follow Minseok inside seeing a guy standing beside Kai's bed turning towards us. "Hi you must be Kim Jongdae" Minseok reaches out his hand "Yeah just call me Chen, they told me on the phone his heart stopped" he looks worried trying to hold back some tears.

"He collapsed in the cafeteria at his work and went into cardiac arrest" I tell him as he looks puzzled at me. "Sorry and you are?" he frowns looking at me.

"I'm sorry I'm Doctor Byun Baekhyun, excuse my clothes but I work here and I was at the scene when it happened so I was quick enough to get his heart started" I hold out my hand as he shakes it. "Thank you so so much, but what happens now?" he wipes a stray tear from his cheek as he turns to look at his friend in the bed.

"We are going to wake him up and have a chat with him about his health and maybe some triggers that could have caused this to happen" Minseok tell him as he just nods.

"I told him something like this would happen if he didn't take care of himself, he has been getting stressed out all the time, not having breaks from work" he begins to cry into his hand making me and Minseok look at each other.

"Do you want to go for a cuppa?, they are not gonna wake him just yet and you may want to get over the shock of seeing him like this" He looks up at me then back at Jongin laying in the bed. "I don't want to leave him" he touches Jongin's hand giving it a rub with his thumb.

"Mr Kim it's ok nothing will happen to him here, go grab a cuppa with Baek and you can pop back up nearer the time" Minseok guides him out the door as I follow behind taking one more look at him in the bed.

"Baek you have a half hour" Minseok says making me turn towards them. "Sure this way" I begin to walk beside Chen as he looks a bit pale and sad about his friend.

We reach the small coffee place and order our drinks before sitting down at a table at the back of the room.

"So you where there when this all happened?" he wipes his eyes with a napkin looking all so sad. "My friend works for your partner, and I was meeting him for lunch when he passed out, I started CPR right away and got his heart to start again". I watch intently as he tries so hard to not cry again.

"I have been telling him since we were kids that he needs to slow down and enjoy life, and he isn't my partner just a best friend" he smiles while wiping his tears.

"He is a CEO, he must be pretty stressed out with work" I hand him another tissue as he blows his nose. "I'm sorry" he wipes his nose. "It's ok, don't worry about it, I'm kinda use to this sort of thing"

"Oh yeah your a doctor here but your not wearing a uniform?" he frowns at me. "I'm suppose to be on my days off but I needed to check in on him and see how he was doing" I drink my tea as we sit in silence for awhile watching people come and go.

"I think we should head back up" I stand up as he nervously gets up from the chair loosing his balance. "Are you ok?" I reach out to him holding his arm. "I couldn't really sleep last night when I got home" he fixes himself as we head up to see Jongin again.

"Can someone please tell me who I can talk to then about my friend?" we hear a deep raised voice as we reach the nurses station. "Excuse me sir is everything ok? I say as a tall dark haired guy wearing blue jeans and a leather jacket turns to face us." Chen, what the hell, I tried to get here as fast as I could, how is he? " he totally ignores me as they hug.

"Chanyeol calm down they are going to wake him now, and this is Dr Byun one of Kai's doctors, he was there when it happened" Chen points towards me as the taller shakes my hand. "Excuse my manners, I'm a bit stressed, I came straight here from the airport, wait shouldn't you be wearing your doctors uniform?" he pulls his hand out of my grasp. "It's my day off but I'm here to help consult when he wakes up" he just nods back at me.

"Dr Byun we are ready now" Minseok signals for me to follow as I take Jongin's chart from him and check it over seeing his blood pressure and pulse are ok.

"Ok only one of you can come in with me as we don't need him getting stressed as he wakes up, the other can stay outside and look through the glass. I agree to stay outside and let Minseok and Chen go inside as a nurse follows in close behind.

" He will be ok won't he, you can tell me Doctor I can take the bad news?" The taller turns to looks at me as all I can do is just hope and pray he is ok when they wake him. "I think he will be, his heart didn't stop for long and the machine is doing a trace on his heart and we are gonna wake him first then gently ask questions to make sure there is not brain damage but I can't see there being as his heart just stopped for not even a minute". We continue to watch through the glass at Chen holding his hand and Minseok putting the medicine to wake him into the line in his arm.

"We have been telling him he needs to slow down" he says making me realise Jongin has been working himself into the ground and this was his bodies way of warning him.

"He didn't seem right before it but he was all smiles and talking then the next thing he was on the floor" I turn to look backs at him as he looks down at me. "You saved his life Doc and I am ever so grateful and when he wakes I know for sure he will be too, it won't surprise me if he asks you out" he laughs making me laugh "He did already" I say as he looks at me in shock "That's our Kai".

Minseok gives us the signal that he is responding to the medicine. "What's happening?" the taller questions me. "Looks like Jongin is responding to the medicine" we watch as Chen looks towards us with a smile as Jongin's hand moves. We wait a little while longer and his eyes slowly open. Chen moves closer as Minseok watches the heart rate monitor beside the bed.

"Is he awake?" Chanyeol asks. "I think he might be yes" he turns back smiling in at his friend's as Jongin turns his head from side to side "Shit is everything ok with him? " Chanyeol starts to panic as we continue to watch. "Jongin is probably just reacting to being in a hospital" I watch as Minseok calls me into the room.

Pushing the door I hurry to the bed. "What's wrong mins" I question him as the heart rate monitor is going too fast.   
"Chen what's the name he goes by the most?" I grab Jongin's hand in mine knowing they call him something different to his chart as I wait for Chen to tell me. "He prefers Kai with friends" Chen panics as I signal for Chanyeol to come in and keep Chen company. "Just stand back a bit from the bed till we get him stable" I look at them both as they move away.

"Ok hello Kai it's me Baekhyun we met in the cafeteria , can you open your eyes for me?" I squeeze his hand as I look at him. "Kai if you can hear me squeeze my hand" I feel a little squeeze making me smile. "ok good I'm going to ask you to open your eyes for me and try stay calm ok" I feel a squeeze as a response. His eyes begins to twitch then open slowly then close again. The heart rate monitor keeps going too fast. "Ok Kai, we need you to take a deep breath and then release it ok" he squeezes my hand and takes a breath then releasing it. "Ok good can you do it again for me Kai" I watch the monitor as it starts to settle. "Your doing great keep doing that" I find myself rubbing my thumb over his hand as he squeezes it again.

"What's wrong" Chen whispers making me look towards him as Chanyeol holds him back. "He is just waking up in somewhere different to what he last remembers, it can we quite scary as you can imagine". I turn back to Kai as his eyes open a bit longer. "Hi, glad to have you back with us" I smile at him as he looks at me trying to talk. "H.....how....w.....was....b..bre..... Breakfast" he weakly smiles making me laugh. "It was lovely" I smile back at him as I look at Minseok giving him a good sign.

"Where am I?" Kai asks still holding my hand. "Your in the hospital" I watch his eyes for any signs of panic. "What happened?" he softly croaks moving his head side to side. "Are you in pain Kai?" I keep looking at him as he shakes his head reaching for his throat. "My throat is very dry" he swallows as the nurse passes me a cup and straw. I put my arm under his head and lift him.  
"Chanyeol can you hold his head up for me while I give him this" Chanyeol lets go of Chen and gently replaces my arm with his as I guide the straw into Kais mouth "just take little sips ok" he nods sipping the water then leaning back. "Chanyeol what you doing here" he whispers with a scratchy throat. I shake my head and signal for him not to tell him the truth just yet.

"Well I heard you where finally resting so I can to come see it for myself" he laughs making Kai smile. "Chen is here too" Chanyeol moves Kai's head so he can see him. "I must be dying if your both here" he laughs making us all look at each other.

"Tell me what's really going on" he tries to move as I help Chanyeol sit him up in the bed.

"Mr Kim... ". I start but he stops me "It's ok to call me Kai" he smiles as I continue. "Kai do you remember anything that happened at all?" I take a chair and sit on it beside him. "Yes I remember going for lunch, and having heart burn then feeling weak and the room going black and now I'm awake in hospital" he looks at us making me surprised he never said anything about us talking. "That's right you did collapse but your heart stopped beating and you went into cardiac arrest" He looks at me in shock and lays his head back into the pillow. "That's worse then a heart attack isn't it?" he says looking up at the ceiling. "I'm afraid it is, you see a heart attack your heart continues to beat but with cardiac arrest your heart stops" I look towards his friends as Chanyeol sits on the bed while Chen turns away hiding his tears.

"Can I be left alone for a bit, this is a lot of information to take in" he lifts his hands up and covers his face. "Sure of course" I signal for everyone to leave the room. I look over his chart when everyone heads outside marking that he is fully responsive and his heart rate is normal and that vital signs are good.

"Doc you saved my life didn't you?, I actually remember now, I woke up in the emergency room and they told me you saved me then the next thing I knew I was falling asleep" he stares at me looking so sad and hurt. "Yes I did, you where not out long before I got your heart to start again" I sign his chart and place it back on his bed.

"Thank you, Doc" he says holding out his hand to shake. "No need for thanks, but your welcome, try get some rest and we can talk again later or tomorrow" I shake his hand and go to leave as he whispers . "We still on for our coffee date?" he says making me smile. "Sure but only if you rest, and you may wanna talk to your friends they are pretty worried about you" I open the door and go to leave. "Can you send them in" I nod towards him before leaving.

"He is looking for you both". Chanyeol and Chen nod and hurry inside grabbing a hand each and sitting beside him as me and Minseok look in through the glass.

"Let me guess he is making you not wanna go on the date with Yixing" I look towards him in shock "how do you know that?" I question him as he laughs at me. "Baek we know each other a long time now, I can tell something is up, you ringing in checking up on him and coming in on your day off, and how you where with him in there just now" I turn away trying not to give it away that yes since I met him I have been draw to him like a magnet.

"All I will say to you is Baek give them both a chance" he pats me on the back and walks off leaving me alone.

I look into the room as Kai looks at me giving me a smile as I smile back and turn to leave wondering what I am going to do about these feeling that I have.

❤️ _ **C ❤️**_  
 _ **Love**_  
 _ **Cclay2020**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Kai Pov_ **

I sent Chen and Chanyeol home to rest so I could come to terms with what has happened to me. Laying in this hospital bed listening to the beeping of the machines that are attached to me, my mind drifts off to the little cutie who saved my life and was here when I woke up. He agreed to having a coffee with me before I nearly died so I hope he will still stick to his word.

"Hello Mr Kim how are you feeling?" a nurse pops her head in the door before stepping inside. " Could you tell me if Doctor Byun is still here?" She smiles at me while filling out my chart as she checks the machines. "He is actually suppose to be on his days off Sir, I think he will be back the day after tomorrow" she smiles before closing the file and clipping it to the end of my bed. "Try get some rest Mr Kim you will be here for a few days" she says before she leaves the room leaving me bored and all alone.

I grab one of the magazines Chen bought in the hospital shop and flick through the glossy pages before throwing it back onto my bed as I lay back in pure boredom. I need to be in work, my company can't run its self. I buzz the button for the nurse as she quickly hurries inside. "Mr Kim, is everything ok?" she says walking inside towards me. "I feel so restless, I need to get out of here" I begin to try get out of the bed making her stop me. "Mr Kim, you need to get plenty of rest, how about I give you something to relax you or maybe help you sleep". She checks my pulse while looking at her watch attached to her uniform. "Maybe something to sleep if I'm allowed please" I tell her as she writes in my chart again before leaving and returning with a injection. "Oh hell no you're not gonna stick that in me are you?" I begin to shift in the bed and panic as I hate hospitals and more so needles. "No Mr Kim, I am just going to add it to the saline drip that is giving you much needed fluids. Please rest now Mr Kim and I will check on you again soon". Before she leaves the room my eyes begin to get heavy and start to close as I settle down in the bed and fall asleep.

_**Baekhyun's POV** _

I'm finally home as promised to Minseok after he practically threw me out of the hospital earlier. Standing in the kitchen in front of my open presses I can't decide what to cook for my dinner. Usually its ramen I have when I'm on duty at the hospital, but being off I guess I need to eat properly. I grab some rice and some chicken from the Fridge and decide to make my moms favourite Glazed Chicken breast and Kimchee Fried rice. I take out all the ingredients such as the garlic flakes and the soy sauce from the press and set everything out on the counter. I start to tenderise the chicken before putting salt, pepper and oil evenly on them. Heating up the pan I put the Chicken on it to cook.

_Buzz Buzz_

Wiping my hands in a cloth, I reach for my phone and see Sehun's name light up my screen.

"Hey Sehun what's up?"

 _"Hey Baek, what are you up too?"_

"Would you believe me if I said I was making dinner?" 

_"What, really, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"_

"Well you and Minseok always hound me to eat better , and being a doctor I should, so I'm making dinner"

_"Nice what are you making~?"_

" My moms favourite dish"

_"I'm on my way"_

The phone goes dead making me laugh as I grab more chicken and put more rice on since I'm going to be having a guest for dinner .

***

Dinner is over and we are both in a food coma on the sofa. "Baek that was amazing, you should cook more and stop living off ramen". he looks concerned at me as he lays his head across my lap with his long legs dangling over the edge making me laugh. "So who is taking over from your boss now that he is in hospital?" I say making him look up at me with a smirk. "Look at you checking in on my boss, do you fancy him or something?" I feel myself blush trying to hide it I push him off my lap. "No, I'm just making conversation" I tell him as he climbs up from falling on the floor. "Baek I know you, you do like him" he hits me with a cushion making me confess that there might be something there. "Well he is single so why not plus he is going to be in your hospital for a couple of weeks so you might even have to give him a sponge bath" he says making me laugh out in shock.

"Sehun behave, I don't do that sort of thing" I get up from the sofa trying to remove myself from his stare. "Well maybe you should start, a lot of the guys and girls like him in the office so if I was you I would get your sexy doctor uniform on and get him naked" he laughs leaning against the frame of the door to my kitchen making me shake my head. "Does Suho know you talk like this" I look towards him as he laughs "Of course he does and he loves it". I throw a cloth at him trying to make him shut up as my phone beeps with a message.

_"Hi Baekhyun, its Yixing the guy from store who helped with your basket, look I was wondering since you said you have a few days off if you maybe wanted to grab a drink tonight or lunch tomorrow?_

"Who was that because your face just turned paler then it already is" Sehun walks closer sitting on the counter taking my phone out of my hands and reading it. "Omg is this the guy you told me about?" he smiles all excited making me grab it back. "Yes it is, what am I gonna do?" I look at him with worry. "Go get changed and meet him, no actually text him back and say yes to tonight, get dressed and then get out and enjoy yourself, life is way too short Baek". He jumps off the counter and drags me by my hand into my bedroom pushing me onto the bed. "Ok text him back yes and I will find you something to wear".

Shakenly I look at the message reading it over and over again feeling rather bad and all of a sudden thinking of Kai. "Sehun I don't think I can" I tell him as he turns around so quickly staring at me with a daggered look. "Say yes and just go out and have fun, you don't have to marry him, its just a drink and then back home" he smiles nodding for me to send the text. "Ok fine" 

Hi Yixing sure I would love to tonight if that's still ok , where should I meet you? 

_How about the Irish Pub across the road from the mall , just on the corner at about 8?"_

That sounds great I will see you there

Throwing my phone on the bed I keep thinking of Kai laying in the hospital bed probably feeling sorry for himself. "Hey I found you these" Sehun smiles throwing my outfit he found onto my bed. "Sehun those jeans will probably cut off my blood circulation, they are that tight" I look in shock at him as he just shrugs his shoulders and throws a towel at me. "Go get showered and I will do your hair when your finished" He pulls me up from the bed and pushes me into the bathroom turning on the shower. "Sehun I can wash myself" I stop him trying to nearly take my clothes off me". "Ok ok get in and I will see your in your room in five" he smiles before leaving me to shower.

Once I'm finished I head back into my room seeing him laying along my bed on the phone hanging up as he sees me. "Ok about time now get dressed, chip chop" he turns away as I pull my underwear on followed by my ever so tight black jeans that he picked out for me followed by a black casual shirt. "How do I look?" I stand with my arms out turning around as he looks me up and down. "You need to loose the underwear I can see the seam through your jeans. "Sehun I'm not going commando" I huff at him as I pull off my jeans and search for a new pair being grateful that my shirt covers my ass. "Just take them off and slip the Jeans back on, you will be fine, plus you don't really have anything else good to wear on a date. Maybe I should tell Suho and he can bring us out shopping when he gets home". I take my boxers off and decide to just put the jeans on and to be honest they kind of feel ok but weird at the same time. " Now that looks better, come on I will dry your hair". 

After being made up by Sehun I am finally ready to leave sending Yixing a quick message that I am on my way. "You look so sexy" he smiles as he closes my apartment door behind me as we take the stairs as its quicker. "I feel so nervous" I stop right in front of his car as he decided he would drop me off just so he could see who my date was. "You will be fine, you need to get out there and date again and tonight is the start of that, now get your sexy ass in the car and lets get going". I take a breath and jump in the car as he drives me to my date.

"Oh, we are here" He smiles like a excited child about to get a present. "I can do this" I look out the window towards the pub and see Yixing standing outside waiting. "There he is outside, oh my god Sehun I'm so nervous" I look at him as he is trying to see out the window. "You will be fine now go I have a video call to make to Suho" he beeps the car horn making Yixing look towards us as I wave making him walk over towards the car. Opening the door I look at Sehun one more time as I climb out. "Hi" I say to Yixing as he smiles that amazing dimple smile again. "Hey, wow you look amazing" He moves from the car door as I close it and wave to Sehun before he can say anything but being Sehun he rolls down the window shouting "Be safe Kids" before pulling off.

"You look great too" I smile as he is wearing skinny black jeans a white shirt with a leather jacket on and his hair brushed back. "Thank you, so shall we" he leads the way holding open the door to the pub for me as I step inside. Looking around I see the beautiful Irish colours around the room with Irish music being played. "Wow , this is different isn't it?" I look at him as he just keeps smiling at me as we take a seat at the bar. 

"So Baekhyun, I decided on this place as I heard you will have a good time and there is a band on soon, also I thought we could try the Irish famous drink" he nods to the bar man and he starts to pour the drink and stops half way leaving the glass half full. I look at the bar man and then at Yixing confused at why he didn't fill up the glass. " you are wondering why he didn't fill it aren't you?" Yixing says before explaining it to me. "Well you see this drink is called Guinness , you pour it half way and let it settle for a minute, then fill it up the rest of the way, you get a nice creamy top on it then". We wait a minute and the bar man fills the glass the rest of the way. 

  
"There you go" The bar man smiles putting a drink in front of me and Yixing. "Wow how did your put the shamrock shape on the top?" I look at the bar man as he laughs and winks. "its a skill I have" I turn to look at Yixing in shock too. "Ok this is the first time I am trying this as well" he smiles lifting up the glass as I copy him as we both take a sip. I quickly put my glass back down swallowing the dark liquid as he does the same looking at me laughing. "You have a Guinness Moustache" he leans over and wipes my upper lip making me blush like hell. "Thank you" I wipe my mouth making sure its all gone. "Did you like it?" he asks me making me look at the rest on my glass. "I do but it is very heavy on the stomach, do they drink much of this?" I turn to ask the barman as he nod his head yes. 

"Do you mind if I have something else, I had a big dinner and I really don't think I could finish this" I feel embarrassed as Yixing just laughs. Of course, have what ever you want, they have good Irish whiskey, I think I will have one of those please" He tells the barman. "Make that two" I shout towards the bar man making Yixing smile at me.

***

The night went very well, we drank a lot and spoke about our jobs. He told me stories of his students making me laugh as he tried to impersonate them so I told him about some of the horrible things that I have had to deal with at the hospital making him rather sick, but he did ask. We even danced and had a attempt at Irish dancing which we both failed at.

We arrive at my apartment building as he steps out of the taxi to say goodnight. "Thank you for tonight Yixing, I haven't laughed so much in awhile" I tell him as he stands with his hands in his pockets looking at me. "Thank you and your welcome, I really enjoyed myself too" he leans closer and kisses me on the cheek. "Good night Baekhyun" he says as I walk towards the main door to my building as I turn to see him get back into the taxi waving to me.

I hurry up the stairs and close the door behind me slipping off my shoes. I head straight to the kitchen pouring myself a huge glass of water and downing it in one gulp hoping tomorrow I wont wake up with the worst hangover ever. 

**❤️ C** **❤️**

_**Love** _

_**Cclay2020** _

**X**   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_**Baekhyun's Pov** _

I wake to my phone having a tantrum on my bedside table. I sleepily rub my eyes reaching for it.

"Hello"

" _Hey Baek, how did last night go?"_

"It went well, my head hates me though"

" _So tell me did you get a kiss or did he get rid of those cobwebs"_

"Sehun don't be so rude and no Yixing was a gentleman and kissed me goodnight on the cheek"

_"Ohhh, tell me more"_

"Sehun I'm on my last day off and your waking me early"

_"Aw Baek come on, you haven't been on a date in awhile so of course I'm gonna ask you about it"_

"Ok, we went for a drink and chatted about work, boy can those Irish drink, we then tried Irish dancing, failing miserably at that and then he dropped me home kissed my cheek said goodnight and now your waking me early in the morning asking me questions"

" _So no sexy time?"_

"No Sehun, there was no sexy time, now get off my phone and let me sleep"

I hang up the phone and laugh before my head falls on the pillow knowing now I need to take some painkillers to make this ache go away. 

***

Most of the day I have spent at home being busy getting things ready for work tomorrow and for the rest of the week. I also decided to do a lot of batch cooking so I can just take them out of the fridge or freezer when I get home, that way I will be having a proper meal.

I click the lid closed of the last tub of food and place it in the fridge as a hear the buzzer for the door. Wiping my hands in the cloth, I hurry over to the door brushing the crumbs off my t-shirt as I press the buzzer to talk.

"Hello"

"Hey Baekhyun it's me Yixing, ehhh.... I brought over some takeaway it will help with the hangover "

"eh.... hi I wasn't expecting you"

" _I know..... I'm sorry I should have rang you first, I'll go"_

"No Yixing it's ok, I'm hungry anyway, come pop up"

I press the buzzer releasing the door down stairs as I quickly look at the state of my clothes. He can't see me in my sweat pants and soiled t-shirt that is now covered in the food I was making.

I quickly try to brush it off till a knock comes to the door. I sigh and at least try fix my hair trying to look a bit better.

Opening the door embarrassed I smile seeing him in a white jumper and blue jeans.

"Hi" I say nervously as I try hide myself with the cloth.

"Hi, I brought Chinese" he says making me burst out laughing closing the door.

"What's so funny....... Oh I get it the Chinese guy brought Chinese haha, very funny two left feet" he says making me look at him in shock at the name he called me.

"Hey its not my fault I can't dance, plus have you seen how the Irish do that Irish dance, their legs look like they are gonna run away from them", I walk towards the kitchen stopping him from entering.

"Before you enter please excuse the mess" I look at him as he laughs "Well judging by your top you where cooking" he smiles that damn dimple smile again making me blush.

"For your information I was cooking my dinners for the next few days for work. At least when I get home I will have something nice and healthy to eat". I let him follow me into the kitchen as I grab some glasses for a drink. "Stop looking at the mess" I nearly cry at him making him hold up his hands "Come on lets get some food and I can help you with this after. "I smile and follow him out to the sitting room as he takes out eh boxes of food. "tuck in" he says as we both grab a box each and start to eat.

"Sorry about the mess I really wasn't expecting anyone" I say before placing a Chicken ball in my mouth" as he just stares at me before laughing "Baekhyun its ok honestly, I'm sorry I should have called first and asked but I was starving and I new you lived close so .....Look I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" he puts his food down wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Oh I will shut up about the mess and state I am in if you stop saying sorry" I hold out my hand for him to shake and he does.

"You don't look a mess to me and when are you back in work?" he says taking me off guard at what he said at the beginning of his question. "Thank you but I do look a mess and I have to be up at 6 to get ready and be there for 7 and take over at 8 from the night shift" I take a sip of my drink and watch him closely. "What about you?" I ask him making him finish chewing what he has in his mouth. "I'm back in at 7 to be ready for school starting at 8, to see my little monsters" he laughs making me smile at the name he has for his students. "I bet you make a great teacher" I compliment him as he blushes "I like to think so".

Once the food is finished he helps me clean the kitchen. He has begged to wash so I finally gave in and let him as I dried and put away. On the last item I used for making my dinners I dry it and place it back in its place letting out a sigh of relieve that we are finished. "Well thank you for the Chinese and helping me tidy up, but I better get to bed I have an early start in the morning". I hand him a towel so he can dry his hands. "Your welcome and I better get going myself" he begins to leave as he takes his keys and phone from the table in the sitting room and heads to the door as I follow him.

"Thank you for last night and tonight, maybe we can do it again sometime?" he says making me smiles "Yeah maybe, just maybe call first next time" I laugh making him smile dimply. "I promise I will, enjoy work and I will see you again, night Baekhyun" he moves closer to me and leans in but kisses my lips instead of my cheek. I am in shock he did it but I am also glad he did that I lean into the kiss as he wraps his arms around my waist kiss me. I then quickly pull away touching my lip. "I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened, you better go" I tell him as he now looks like a kicked puppy. "Goodnight Baekhyun" he says opening the door and walking down the hallway towards the stairs disappearing as I step back inside and close the door. "Oh shit that just happened" 

❤️ ** _C ❤️_**

**_love_ **

**_Cclay2020_ **

_**Hey my beautiful colourful love hearts I know this is a Kaibaek story and at the moment it seems to be Baek and Lay but I promise you in the next chapter you will see a bit of kaibaek I promise** _ _**so** _ _**bare with me x** _


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up the next morning to my alarm screeching. I sit up quickly turning it off and rubbing my eyes trying to get my bearings. I remember what happened last night, making me fall back onto the bed letting out a sigh. Lay kissing me made me feel both good and bad. Good because I haven't kissed a guy in god knows how long and bad because I keep thinking about Jongin. 

Just thinking about him now has me smiling as I head into the shower to get ready to finally head back to work.

Once I am ready I grab my bag and another 2 jars of decent coffee to keep Minseok happy. Locking my apartment door I head down the stairs and out into the street to my bus stop. Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket I take it out and see a message from Minseok reminding me to bring coffee. I look up and down the road making sure its ok to cross as I see my bus coming down the road. I race across the road just making it in time for the bus to stop.

Taking a seat down the back of the bus I slip my ear phones in my ears and scroll through my playlist of songs. Closing my eyes my mind drifts off again thinking of Jongin as the singer sings beautifully in my ear.

***

Arriving at the hospital I walk in through the staff entrance to the smiles of some of my colleagues. Using my work pass I slide it through the clock in machine and head to my locker. "Hey Baek, nice to have you back" I turn to see Lucas smiling at me as he enters the locker room to start his shift . "Its good to be back, I feel so lost at home not knowing what to do" I laugh as he moves closer towards me while I hang up my coat. "Did you bring in Coffee for the evil E.R monster Minseok" he whispers making me look towards the door. "You know if Minseok hears you calling him a monster he will kill you and make it look like an accident. I put on my White doctors coat closing my locker before grabbing on of the two jars of Coffee. 

"Well Baek you are one of the best E.R doctors so I'm sure you can save me", Lucas winks as he puts his surgical scrubs on before closing his locker. "We both are a team, now lets go safe our work mates from the E.R monster" I tell him as he follows me out of the locker room into the staff break room to get a cuppa before we start our shift.

"Hey Baek ,thanks for bringing in the coffee" Minseok says looking so relaxed in the chair with his feet up sipping and nearly falling in love with his cup of coffee. "Your welcome, I value my life so I remembered to bring the coffee" I laugh as at him as I pour out a decaf tea. "Lucas how is the boyfriend, have you guys made up yet ?" Minseok asks sitting back up in his chair as I look in shock at Lucas. "What happened to Mr perfect?" I move closer waiting for him to answer as he now looks so down. "They had a fight, Lucas got jealous of his boyfriend when he saw him talking to another guy outside the club the other night" Minseok says making Lucas look at him in anger.

"I can't help it if I got jealous" Lucas says finishing up his coffee as he walks out the door. "Minseok be a little more sensitive, you know he really cares about Jung woo and wanted to ask him to marry him". I head to the sink washing out mine and Lucas cups. "I know I'm sorry, I will go talk to him, Oh and by the way the trainees are in today for an hour" he smiles before he heads off to find Lucas.

Once our meetings are nearly done with the night shift, we finally come down to the last one. "Ok final one" my colleague says handing me the file as I read the name across the top. "Ok Mr Kim is doing ok, x-ray came back clear, we need to do more bloods but he wont let us, he is becoming a bit of a problem getting out of bed when not too, keeps saying he needs to get back to work, just being a pain in the ass" he laughs as he stands up. "Good luck with him, maybe you can get through to him", he pats me on the shoulder as he leaves to clock out and get some much needed sleep.

Taking the files I head out to meet my new trainee. There standing all nervous is four your men waiting to get partnered up with us doctors. "Ok now that everyone is here" Minseok looks at me giving me a dirty look at me being a tad bit late. " You will only get to observe today and maybe aid in helping put bandages on patients but nothing too scary for now". Minseok continues to go on and on about how we all work as a team here and tells them some of the rules. Finally we are paired up and I take my little shadow today as we decide to make our way through the files. 

"Hey I'm Baek, but call me Dr Byun in front of patients" I hold out my hand to the shy blond haired boy in front of me. " I'm Zhong Chenle" he shakes my hand as I feel him tremble. "Don't be so nervous ok" I tell him as we make our way to the first patient.

Finally we are on our last file and my heart starts to pound in my chest reading the name. "Ok Chenle this patient as you can see from his file you are holding is being a little bit of a pain in the ass to the other doctors, not wanting his bloods to be taken and not staying in bed resting. " Is this the patient you saved Dr Byun? he smiles at me as I feel myself blush. "Yes it is now lets pop inside and see if we an get him to give us some blood.

Opening the door to his private room my heart beats fast in my chest seeing him fast asleep looking so beautiful. For someone who's heart stopped beating for a few seconds can look so beautiful laying there amazes me. I move closer as Chenle follows me in watching me check the machines as I call out Jongin's heartrate and pulse so he can write it in his chart. I move closer placing the temperature gage into his ear softly as he begins to slowly wake up. "Good morning Mr Kim, I'm just checking your temperature" he stays still till I remove it from his ear and tell Chenle the result.

"What is this I hear of you not letting us do more blood tests Mr Kim" I move closer to him with my stethoscope so I can listen to his chest. "I'm sick of having tests done, I just want to leave here and go home, wait........ is that a little small bear hanging from your stethoscope?" he looks up at me smiling as he pulls his hospital gown down a bit so I can place it against his skin. "Yes it is, the children that come in here seem to like it" I tell him as I feel my legs go to jelly looking at the small bit of exposed skin. "Its cute" he smiles up at me while sitting still. "Chest seems clear" I tell Chenle as he writes it down. 

"Right Mr Kim, I am going to need you to have a blood test done, so I will send My trainee here to get the nurse and she can do the blood test". I look at him as he puts his head in his hands. "Chenle can you go get the cart that we use for blood tests please" I tell him as he leaves us alone. "Mr Kim are you feeling ok?" I move closer to him feeling rather worried right now. "I'm fine but I hate fucking needles" he looks at me as a red blush crosses his face. "That's ok, but it will only hurt for a second, its only a little scratch". I sit on the side of his bed as I can see the pure panic in his eyes. "It's not a little scratch, it hurts like hell and I get weak and start to sweat in places I shouldn't be sweating from a needle being in my arm"

"Here you go Dr Byun" Chenle walks in the door pushing the cart as I see Jongin lay back in the bed looking rather pale. "Thank you Chenle, I will take it from here, you can head off now and I will see you tomorrow ok" I tell him as he leaves saying goodbye.

I make my way back towards him pulling the cart as he looks up to the ceiling with his chest raising and falling fast. "Hey Mr Kim, I will take your bloods myself and I promise you it will be fine but you need to relax for me" . I unwrap the gloves and pull them on before I get the bottles ready that I will need. " I don't think I can do this" he looks at me holding his arm away from me. "Ok Mr Kim, I need your arm or I can take if from your feet if you prefer ". I let go of the glove snapping it on my hand making him jump.

"My feet, are you crazy" he sits up in the bed pulling his feet closer to him. "Arm please Mr Kim" I tell him as he finally moves it closer to me as I wrap the little belt around his arm pulling it tight so the veins can pop up in his arm. "Your doing great Mr Kim" I wipe the area with a antiseptic wipe and turn to get the smallest needle we have. "oh my god, I can't look" he turns his head away from me making me try hold back a smile. "Your so going on that coffee date with me" he says biting his fist of the other hand. "Oh yeah, did I actually say I would?" I distract him by talking to him as the needle pierces his vein without him noticing it as his blood fills the bottles I need to run the tests. "Yes you did agree, and once I am out of here we are going Baekhyun" he turns to face me as I release the belt around his arm and pull out the needle covering the opening with a little ball of cotton while reaching for some sticky plaster to hold it into place. "Just bend your arm up for a minute" I tell him as he looks at me in shock. "I didn't feel that , how did you manage that" he says while I put his details onto each bottle of blood before removing my gloves and throwing them in the bin. 

"So that date, are we still on for it? "I hear him as I wash my hands in the little sink in the room. "Mr Kim..." he stops me "Call me Kai please" he says making me blush as I throw the paper towel in the bin. "I don't go on dates with Patients" I reach for the trolley and push it towards the door. "Baekhyun then you need to release me from this hospital so I can bring you out for that coffee" he moves to try and get out of his bed making me move quickly over to him stopping him. "Please sit back in bed Mr Kim" I touch his shoulder to help him back in when he grabs me around my waist. "Mr Kim please...." I try to tell him to let me go but he places his finger on my lips taking me totally off guard. "Baekhyun please come on a date with me, even just dinner as a thank you for saving my life please" I feel this surge of electricity through my body like I did the first day I shock his hand. "Ok I will if you promise to get the tests done and you stay in bed and rest" he smiles at me as I begin to move away. "I will, I promise" he smiles releasing me. "Ok well I have a few more patients to attend to so please rest Mr Kim, and I will pop in and see you later".

I leave his room pulling the door closed as I lean up against it trying to control my pounding heart rate. "Hey, you ok?" Minseok says walking past me looking rather worried. "Yeah I'm ok" but I need your help, I have a guy in bed 6 with a dislocated shoulder ,wanna help me?" he grins at me as I sigh and follow him.

I turn to look back at Jongin's room and smile to myself touching my lips where his fingers where, wondering how good his lips would feel.

"Come on Baek hurry up?" he shouts making me hurry up to him smiling that I will finally get to spend some time with Jongin after thinking about him so much.

❤️ ** _C_** ❤️

_**Please ignore any errors** _

**_Cclay2020_ **

**_X_ **


	9. Chapter 9

Work has been rather quiet today which I don't seem to mind being my first day back I'm grateful that it is. As soon as the words fall from my mouth our warning bell goes off letting us know a number of casualties are going to arrive any minute now. I leave our doctors station and head towards Minseok as he is the main Doctor of the ER.

"A local School bus crashed, the ambulance contacted us and said that there are five males badly injured. Two have broken bones it looks like, but we will need to get them for x rays . "sorry boss the ambulance is here", a nurse tells us as we run towards the door as the ambulance opens its doors.

**_No pov_ **

"Ok so what have we got here?" Minseok askes as he looks at the first male that comes through the door on the stretcher. "He is a male of 18 with what seems to be a broken arm" the paramedic tell him as Minseok shouts for him to be sent to the non critical area in the ER. "Ok who's next?" he shouts again as another boy is brought in as more ambulances show up. "Doctor we have what seems to be a broken leg" again Minseok tells them to go to the non critical part of the E.R.

Baek watches as the door of the next ambulance opens as the paramedics panic in the back. "What's going on?" Baek hurries over to the ambulance and jumps in the back. Checking the boys pulse Baek shouts as loud as he can "Ok we are loosing him, his pulse is slow lets get him out of the ambulance". Baek stands beside the stretcher and checks the pulse again. "He has no pulse, starting CPR" he gets help with cutting the boys top off and starts chest compressions. "Don't you die on me, hang on" Baek says as he keeps doing chest compressions. "Get that adrenaline into his veins now" he shouts as Minseok is already administering it. He continues to do chest compressions as he checks for the pulse again. "Welcome back, Baek watches as the boy starts to breath on his own. "Get him into critical now" Baek watches as the boy is rushed off with the help of other doctors.

"Baek you follow that boy to critical and ill sort the rest, now go Minseok shouts at him to follow the boy who's pulse stopped. Running down the hall to the room where they have brought the young boy Baek spots Kai in the doorway of his private room. "What's going on?" Kai looks at Baek with a worried look. "Its ok Mr Kim please get back into bed I will check up on you in a few minutes" Baek tells him as he rushes into the next room beside Mr Kim and closes the door leaving a worried Kai behind him.

Just as he is about to head into his bedroom to do as he was told the young trainee who was with Baek earlier is making a commotion at the end of the hallway and is being held back by hospital security. "What the hell is going on?" Kai says to himself as the young boy lets out a scream as he breaks free running down the hall while Kai reaches out and stops him. "Hey what's the rush ?" Kai wraps his arms around him holding him as the younger boy tries to tell him through tears as security approach him making Kai stop them so he can find out what is going on. "Catch your breath and tell me what's wrong?" 

Kai asks him again as Chenle tries to control his tears. "He is my boyfriend in there Mr Kim and I need to see him please let me go......Jisung" he roars making Baek hurry out of the next room to see what all the screaming is about.

"Doctor Byun please let me see him please" Baek hurries over to him as kai holds him still. "Chenle why are you here?" he moves closer to Chenle rubbing his arm. "They are all my friends but that is my boyfriend in there Doctor Byun please can I see him please" he bends over Kai's arm crying more as Baek looks at Kai. "Why don't you come into my room ok and let the Doctors do their job and that way you are still close to him, how does that sound?" Kai says as Chenle looks up at them both. "Ok" he sniffs as Kai guides him into his hospital room with Baek following. "Let us check him over a little more and send him for tests just to make sure he has no broken bones or anything else ok, and I will come and find you when we are finished" Baek moves back to the door as Kai follows him out closing over the door a little. "Will his boyfriend be ok?" Kai touches Baek's arms making him melt into the taller's touch and wonder why he goes like this with just a simple touch. "He will be fine now, I better get back in to him, go rest please" Baek says as he begins to walk away. "Yes Doc I will" Kai salutes Baek while the smaller lets out a laugh. "I will check on you both in a while" he says before heading back into the next room.

"He will be ok won't he Mr Kim?" Chenle sits on the chair beside Kai's bed wiping his tears. "of course he will, sure look at me I flatlined and here I am annoying all the doctors" Kai says making the smaller smile. "He is in the best hospital under the best care, I'm sure he will be ok". Kai sits back in the bed like he promised he would rest as he continues to talk to the smaller and ask him how he met his boyfriend etc.

Hours have passed and Kai can see Chenle is getting restless now and is watching the door. Just then Baek walks in making Chenle jump up from the chair as Kai climbs off his bed. "How is he, is he ok, can I see him now please?" Chenle doesn't give Baek a chance to talk as Kai takes him by the arm and shows him some sort of comfort as he feels really bad for the young boy. "He is fine he has a few broken ribs and a broken collar bone but we have him asleep at the moment as he is in a lot of pain, you can go with the nurse next door into see him for a few minutes then you are going to go home get some sleep and come back in the morning and be here when he wakes ok". Baek opens the door and lets him go to the nurse.

"Is he really ok?" Kai asks Baek as he sits back on the bed. "He will be fine" The smaller says as he checks Kai's temperature and blood pressure as the taller just lays back and lets him do the tests needed. "How are you feeling today, Mr Kim?" Baek try's to change the subject away from the other patient. "I'm ok rather tired, but I have to say I am so board here, I'm not use to not being busy" Kai closes his eyes making Baek smile at him and how more relaxed he is. "Your body is trying to tell you to rest Mr Kim" The smaller says as Kai opens his eyes and looks up at his doctor. "Hey remember I told you to call me Kai" kai says just as the door opens.

"Hey look who is doing as he is told for once" Chanyeol, Kai's friend walks in the door carrying loads more magazines making Kai throw his head back on the pillow. "I can't read anymore gossip magazines or see how perfect peoples lives are, they make me more miserable by being in here" Kai huffs making Chanyeol drop them on the table with a thud. "Oh hush up moaning you need to rest like me and Chen have been telling you for months" he takes a seat as he watches the cute doctor look after his friend. "Ok Mr Kim I will be back in later before I finish my shift to see how your doing. "Maybe he should give you a sponge bath" chanyeol says thinking he is whispering. "No he can do that for himself" Baek says towards him before he leaves the room completely.

"Your an idiot and hands off him I had my eyes on him first" Kai says with anger as his friend looks on in defence with his hands in the air. "Ok ok he's yours I get it, don't get stressed" Chanyeol says as the machines Baek hooked up to Kai just before he left starts to beep like crazy. "Shit, are you having a heart attack?" Chanyeol jumps up from the chair panicking as him and his friend look at the machine. "I feel fine" Kai says as Baek bursts in the door and over to the machine. " I feel fine" Kai says again looking worried at Baek then at the machine as the doctor checks the wires connected to the taller chest. "Your fine, your sweating a bit and that made the damn stickers holding the wires on you came loose" Baek says as he removes them and wipes the taller's chest dry so the new stickers will stick. Kai can't help but look at the cute doctor and see him with a slight blush across his cheeks after wiping his chest.

"Shit man I thought I killed you there for a second" Chanyeol falls back onto the chair grabbing his chest. "Hey doctor can you check me too I don't feel well" Chanyeol tries to hold back his laughs while Baek just smiles as Kai throws a pillow at him. "You boys behave or I will have to get you to leave" He says looking at Chanyeol as the taller lowers his head like a scolded child before Baek leaves the room again.

"I told you hands off and that means no flirting" Kai lays back on his bed as he listens to Chanyeol go on and on and on about some new music machine he bought. Kai loves his best friend dearly but all he can do now is think of the cute doctor that has been taken care of him and how he can't wait for their date.

Visiting time is over and Chanyeol has been gone awhile after Kai threw him out to shut him up. Looking at his watch on the bedside table Kai begins to smile as he knows this is usually the time the staff shifts change. He smiles to himself and quickly checks himself in a little hand mirror he asked Chanyeol to bring up. Looking in the mirror he is shocked at how tired he looks but decides to just deal with it and try fix his hair knowing Baek will be in soon. He turns off the main light in the room leaving on the small bedside table light and waits patiently.

After a few minutes a knock comes to the door as Baek peaks his head around it looking in. "Your still awake" he says pushing the door and walking towards the bed with two cups handing one to Kai. "Hot coco, what did I do to deserve this?" Kai asks as he watches the doctor sit on the chair tired sipping his coco. "Its a thank you for helping with Chenle today" he continues to sip his Coco as Kai notices how tired the Doctor is so tries to cheer him up.

"Well I do hope this isn't the drink date, I had a much better one in mind" Kai sips his coco watching a smile cross Baek's face.   
"Your right this isn't the ideal drink date, plus I really can't call it a date as I can't date my patients" Baek tries to hide his smirk as he watches his patients face change to shock.

"I told you discharge me and let me take you on that date " Kai puts his cup down and turns to see Baek standing as he walks closer towards him laying in the bed. "I need to take these wires off you now" Baek reaches his hand down and is just about to touch the taller's chest till Kai softly grabs his hand and holds it. They both just stare at each other as the machine beeps like crazy making them both look away towards the screen of the machine. "You make my heart race" Kai says before they both burst out laughing. "I better get you a different doctor then" Baek says playfully as he watches the eyes of his patient get wider. "I can discharge myself" Kai replies making Baek smile. "I dare you to try and see how far you get out the door" Baek says as he now reaches down and removes the stickers from Kai's chest. "Your so beautiful" Kai blurts it out as he touches the doctors hand making him blush. "Behave yourself Mr Kim" the doctor keeps removing the stickers from his chest. "How can I when I have a beautiful Doctor" Kai says as he watches Baek turn off the machine and move it away from the bed.

"Doctor Byun" Kai calls him as he gets out of the bed and stands behind him making the smaller turn around in shock that he is out of bed again. "Mr Kim what are you doing?" Baek asks him as the taller moves closer. "I know you like me Doctor Byun, and I think it's rather obvious I like you, you can't deny the connection we have" he smiles as he reaches out and touches Baek's arms.

They both stare at each other with such softness in their eyes. Kai reaches up and cups the smallers cheek making the smaller lean into the touch. "I want to kiss you so badly, but I won't push my luck just yet" Kai says making the smaller smile and touch his hand removing it from his cheek. "I need to head now Mr......... Kai" Baek pulls away and grabs the cups while heading for the door. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Kai asks as he climbs into bed. "Yes you will now get some rest and I will see you in the morning". Baek leaves the room closing the door behind him and leaning against the wall outside trying to slow his heart rate.

"Baek get home and I will see you tomorrow" Minseok shouts towards him as baek's phone buzzes in his pocket.   
Taking it out he sees a message from Yixing wishing him that he had a good day.

"Can I get more water please" Baek jumps popping the phone in his pocket and turning to see Kai smiling at him with a small jug in his hand. "S...... Sure" he stutters as he takes his jug and heads into the room across from Kais room and fills it up returning it. "I thought you would be gone" Kai smiles as he takes the jug from Baek. "I was just about to" Baek says as Lucas appears in his surgery scrubs placing his hand on Baek's shoulder. "Doctor Byun, let's go time for shift change" he says making Baek look once more at his patient. "Go rest Mr Kim and I will see you in the morning" as soon as he sees the other doctor turn around Kai winks at the small doctor making him smile as he heads off home for a much needed rest.

Heading back inside his room and putting the jug of water down Kai picks up his phone and texts Chen asking him to do him a massive favour in the morning. Once his idea is sorted he snuggles down in his bed and closes his eyes knowing when he wakes he will get to see the cute Doctor again.

**_❤️C ❤️_ **

**_Love_ **   
**_Cclay2020_ **   
**_X_ **


	10. Chapter 10

Finally arriving home after a full shift on his feet. Baekhyun toes off his shoes as he closes the door to his apartment hanging up his coat. Turning on the light he walks over to the kitchen pulling the fridge door open taking out one of the prepared meals putting it in the microwave before he heads to the shower to wash the day off him.

As the bathroom fills with steam he strips his work clothes off stepping naked into the shower as the water runs down over all the bumps of his body making him grown out at how good it feels to relax and take care of himself. Popping open the shampoo pouring a nice size amount he massages it into his brown locks before rinsing. Washing the day off his body he is finally happy and feels more relaxed. Turning off the shower he places a towel around his waist as he steps out hearing the ding of the microwave meaning dinner is ready.

Placing his dirty clothes in the hamper he heads back to the kitchen to check his dinner. Seeing it needs more time he turns the microwave back on as he quickly gets dressed. Choosing a oversized t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms he slips them on and hurries to the sitting room jumping on the sofa as he turns on the Television while drying his hair with a small towel.

Settling on watching old re runs of friends he hears the microwave ping again making him giggle at the telly before heading to retrieve his dinner. Sitting back on the sofa dinner in hand he tucks in being so happy that he pre made his dinners and that he doesn't have to eat instinct noodles after a long shift. His phone buzzes on the table making him turn from the telly to see who it could be. Opening the phone he smiles seeing the name across the screen.

_**Hey, hope your first day back was good and that your eating well, me and Suho want to bring you out for dinner some night I will get back with the details soon. Lobe ya** _

Smiling at the screen knowing his good friend Sehun is happy with his one true love he wonders if he will ever have that in life. He quickly sends back a message

**It went really well just tired now and yes I'm eating very well thank you. Please don't worry and enjoy your time with Suho. Lobe ya too.**

Baekhyun smiles as he puts down his phone to his best friend laughing at how from kindergarten till this day they still say Lobe you instead of love you.

Tucking back into his dinner his mind begins to drift again back to the patient that has taken over his head and a little of his heart. Seeing him makes his heart and stomach do things he never felt before. Could he been falling for this boss guy. How will they date or will they date. Sitting back into the sofa Baek runs his hand through his wet hair being all confused at the feeling he has for this boss guy since the day he first met him.

Picking back up his phone he opens his contacts seeing the hospital number. He stares at it for a bit wondering should he check with the night staff and see if Mr Kim is ok. Just as he is about to press the screen to dail he drops his phone onto his lap knowing he can't do that and he should just wait till he sees him tomorrow. Grabbing the remote for the TV he searches the TV for something else to watch settling on a movie to distract himself from thinking of the boss that is laying so sexy in his hospital gown in the place he works.

"Damn what has gotten into me" he says out loud to his empty apartment as if waiting for an answer he won't get in return. Getting up from the sofa he brings out his plate to wash and put away hoping that doing this will distract him. It doesn't last too long till his mind drifts off to how earlier today he felt his patients chest as he fixed the stickers while seeing the small bits of hair that kisses the chest of the boss. Dropping the wet plate on the floor smashing it he jumps out of the way. "shit" he shouts as he grabs a dustpan and brush to sweep up the broken bits of the plate.

"Baekhyun your an idiot" he scolds himself as he brushes up the pieces he can see. While walking to put the broken pieces into the bin he feels a sharp pain in his foot. "holy shit" he shouts dropping the dustpan into the bin before bending over to see the damage. Lifting up this foot he looks underneath to see a tiny piece of the plate sticking out of his foot. Hopping over to the cupboard he grabs the first aid box placing it on the counter as he sits on the nearest chair.   
Opening it up he pulls out the tweezers and moves towards his foot grabbing the broken piece sticking out of his foot he pulls it out wincing at the pain the small piece has caused. Putting down the tweezer he decides to check the wound to make sure he got all of it as he squeezes the wound making a small bit of blood appear. Grabbing a antiseptic wipe he cleans the area before placing a square plaster over it knowing the normal shape plasters won't work to well under the foot. Cleaning up his mess and making sure he swept the floor better he decides to head to bed instead.

Making sure his apartment door is locked and the TV is off he heads to the bedroom turning on the bedside light as he crawls into bed. Snuggling down under his cool bed sheets he quickly turns off the light knowing he needs to sleep for his shift tomorrow and with that his mind drifts to sleep finally as he slips into a dream....

" _Damn it I cut myself" he cries out as the love of his life enters their large kitchen and hurries over to the smaller._

_"Baek sweetheart I told you I would do the dishes tonight and you have the night off, come here let me see the damage" the taller grabs and lifts him up onto the kitchen counter as he examines his foot. "I'm no doctor but you are gonna need to totally remove this beautiful foot" the taller smiles up at him making the smaller blush. "You would make a lousy doctor" the smaller pulls away checking his foot himself._

_"It's fine there is nothing in it your ok sweetheart" grabbing a plaster he wipes the area and sticks the plaster on before kissing the foot. "now all done" he moves closer between the legs of his lover as he reaches up for a kiss. Smiling he wraps his arm around his lovers neck as they both softly kiss each other making the smaller moan. "Kai take me to bed" the smaller mumbles as his lover kisses his neck making him cry out with pleasure._   
_Picking him up the taller carries his lover to the bedroom dropping him on the bed. Pulling off his clothes he sees his taller loves stand over him slowly taking his clothes off till a sounds echo's around the room._

Waking up with his heart racing in his chest Baekhyun turns off the alarm before falling annoyed back on the bed knowing his dream was just getting good. "Fuck it" he screams out while kicking his legs knowing its morning and just how badly he wanted the dream to be real. He sits up in his bed annoyed that his cock is looking up at him he cheekily decides he has time as he falls back on his bed sliding his hand down his body to his rock hard cock and decides to stroke it and continue in his head what the dream would be like.

He can't help but closes his eyes and imagine how Kai looks like with his clothes off after seeing a bit of his chest yesterday. He imagines the boss is climbing up his bed to lay over him kissing him all up his body before lifting up his legs rubbing oil on his opening before sliding deep within him. Stroking his cock faster he keeps thinking of how hot it would feel to have a man inside him again after so long. Moving to the tip he rubs the precum that has leaked from him all over the tip making himself moan out more as he feels his high come. Stroking faster and faster he explodes all up his body calling out the bosses name as he comes undone trembling and shaking as his high slows down.

"Fuck that felt good" he smiles to himself as his heart pounds his chest as he looks down at the trail of thick cum up his body. Laying his head back on the pillow he catches his breath before climbing out of bed. Standing up from his bed he grabs the small towel from last night wiping his hand in it as he heads to the bathroom to have a quick body wash in the shower before he gets ready for work.

"Morning Minseok, how are you this morning?" Baekhyun asks his friend as he turns on the coffee machine. "I feel good but tell me how your feeling" Minseok asks making Baekhyun turn to see his friend being all smiles his hour of the morning. "I'm good" is all he can say as he gets a little embarrassed thinking of the dream he had and how he finished it this morning. "Morning beautiful people" Lucas smiles his bright smile as he enters the room making the others just laugh as they are use to a hyper Lucas in the morning.

"So Baek have you seen the massive bunch of flowers that just arrived at reception for you?" Lucas says as he starts to make a cup of tea for himself. "Wait Baek got flowers, this I have to see" Minseok runs out of the room down the hallway to reception as Baekhyun walks after him to see what the hell they are talking about. "Holy shit they are huge"

  
"Read the card" Lucas shouts as he joins them. Picking the card out he slides it out of its little envelope and reads it making sure nobody else can. "Come on what does it say?" Minseok grabs Baekhyun's arm squeezing it tight as he looks at the card. "For my cute Teddy bear" Baekhyun reads feeling confused. "I don't think these are mine" he puts the card back in the envelope and attaches them back to the flowers. "They are for you your name is on them, see" Minseok turns the box around showing Baekhyun his name on another card. Baekhyun smiles to himself but can't think of who would send him flowers.

"I have no idea who these are from, but can you put them behind the counter I will take them when I am heading home tonight" he smiles at the lady behind the counter at reception before heading off to grab his charts and take over from the night shift.

Once he has a run down on all this patient he decides to do his morning check on them all first starting with Chenle's boyfriend from yesterday. Opening the door he steps inside seeing him asleep as he walks over to the bed checking the machines. "Morning doc how am I doing this morning" he hears a little voice making him look up from his chart. " You had a restless night I see" Baekhyun closes his chart as he takes a seat beside the patient. "I was in a lot of pain. I couldn't get comfortable no matter what the night doctor did" he starts to get emotional as Baekhyun opens the chart to read over the notes. "I will give you something stronger for the pain once I check your stats"

Baekhyun gives the younger a little squeeze of his arm as he sees him beginning to tear up. Grabbing the blood pressure cuff he places it on the patients arms as he wait to see the result." That seems fine let me check your temperature" placing the thermometer into his ear he waits as it beeps showing a normal temperature. "Ok Jisung I will be right back I just want to get you stronger tablets, ok and try not be upset these tablet I will give you will help you sleep"

Heading out the door he sees Chenle come down the hallway to join him. "Sorry I'm late I couldn't sleep with worry and when I did I missed my alarm and I know it's no excuse" Chenle rambles on as Baekhyun reaches his arm out. "Hey its ok I would be worried if it was my boyfriend too but look he is ok but still in a lot of pain. I have just got him some stronger tablets and this cushion to help him, he hasn't slept much either so come help me and you can see him" Baekhyun comforts the smaller before they head back.

Once he has sorted out the pain medication he leaves Chenle to talk with his boyfriend while he heads on to check his next patient promising him he will be back once he has finished with his next patient.

"Good morning Mr Kim how are you feeling?" Baekhyun smiles as he does his normal morning checks while looking over the file in his hand. "I'm ok this morning actually. I think your hot coco made me sleep last night" Kai smiles as the smaller walks closer to him checking him over. He loves the scent of the smaller and his delicate touch that he smiles up at him. "Did you get the flowers I sent you?" Kai asks as Baekhyun starts to blush. "You sent them to me?" he stops doing what he is doing to look at the boss looking so damn hot in the bed just after waking up. "Yes I did, I couldn't write on the card that they where from me in case you got into trouble and they wouldn't let you be my doctor anymore. Plus I kind of left a clue" he smiles as he reaches up and tugs on the little Teddy hanging from Baekhyun stethoscope. "Oh my god, Teddy bear" the smaller says before bursting out laughing "I had no clue what it meant, now I do" he blushes as the boss climbs out of the bed sitting on the side of it moving closer to the doctor.

"Baekhyun please come on a date with me" he reaches his hand out and holds the doctors hand in his. Feeling the electricity in his touch Baekhyun can't help but blush remembering the dream he had and what he did this morning thinking of his patient that is now holding his hand. "I can't be with my patients" he smiles as the boss winks at him. "It can be our secret come on" Kai pulls the doctor closer making him smile and get rather, embarrassed. "Mr Kim I could loose my job please" Baekhyun looks sad at the boss knowing full well he would rather lock the door and climb into the bed with his patient but loving the job he does he pulls away from his hold.

"I'm sorry Baekhyun, I shouldn't have done that its just since that day when you shook my hand I could tell there was a connection between us. Your so beautiful and you saved my life, please I know you feel something too" Kai searches the doctors face for an answer till Baekhyun gives in and looks into his eyes. "Your right I do feel something for you but I can't do anything about it" Baekhyun says so sadly that Kai takes his chances and reaches his free hand up to cup the doctors cheek. Looking at the smaller's eyes then his lips he leans in and kisses him softly making Baekhyun let go of his hand and place both his hands on Kai's shoulders kissing back softly before they pull away from the kiss.

"Wow" Kai says as they both pull away laughing. "I'm so sorry" Baekhyun smiles as he stares at his patient sitting on the bed in just a hospital gown. "Don't be that was amazing" Kai reaches his hand higher moving the smaller hair out of his eyes. Leaning up again he wrap his hand around the back of the doctors neck holding his head as he now stands up and really kisses him now making Baekhyun reach his arms around the waist of his patient as they both get lost in the kiss. "We need to stop" Baekhyun moans into the kiss as Kai just agrees but neither one pulling away. "Baekhyun your amazing" Kai says as he kisses along the neck of the doctor making him moan out more. "We can't, we shouldn't" is all Baekhyun can moan as his hand start to grab tighter feeling the nakedness of Kai's back from the hospital gown not being closed.

Knowing what he wants Kai moves so the gown falls off his upper body and rests on his waist making Baekhyun's hands start to travel up and down it. "We need to stop" Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss staring at the now half naked person in front of him and he reaches his hand out and places it on the others chest just over his heart. "Your heart is racing" he whispers as the taller cups his cheek. "If I was to die now I would die a happy man" Kai smiles as they both let out a soft laugh.

"I need to get going before anyone finds us like this" Baekhyun can't seem to keeps his eyes of his patient as Kai pulls his gown back on. "Please come back later before you head home, please" Kai sits back on the edge of his bed wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist looking up at him. "You will see me through the day doing my rounds" Baekhyun smiles trying to get free of his hold but secretly not wanting to let go. "I know that but I mean just before you leave to go home please Baekhyun" Kai looks up at him with a cute pout making Baekhyun smile. "Ok I will now let me go before we really get caught" moving away finally Baekhyun grabs his charts from the bed and heads towards the door. "Hey doctor" Kai shouts making Baekhyun look back at him. "Your lips taste amazing by the way" Kai teases him by biting his bottom lip as Baekhyun shakes his head before leaving the room closing the door behind him.

Catching his breath and not believing what just happened he takes a few minutes to calm himself before his next patient.

"Oh my god, tell me he is ok he didn't die did he? " a tall dark haired male says making Baekhyun look up seeing the guy that was with Kai last night annoying him. "What, no he is fine" Baekhyun answers as the taller looks at him. "Oh I thought with the way you where looking when you left his room I thought the worst" the taller says as he grabs his chest in relief making Baekhyun stand up straight. "Your friend is ok Chanyeol, you can go in and see him now" Baekhyun smiles before he leaves to head Into the staffroom for a quick second to gather his thought on what the hell just happened and more importantly what could have happened right there in the place he works.

**_❤️C ❤️_ **

**_Love_ **

**_Cclay2020_ **

❤️


	11. Chapter 11

"Doctor marry me" Baekhyun laughs as the old lady smiles up at him. "I can't do that what would your husband think" Baekhyun teases her back knowing she is harmless and just distracting herself from the pain and worry she is feeling right now after she tripped and fell with her husband while they where on their daily walk hurting her wrist.

"Oh my dear I brought you a cup of tea" her husband hurries back to comfort his wife making her eyes light up seeing him. "See this young man dear, he is a such a amazing Doctor" she smiles taking her tea with one hand sipping it before handing it back to her worried husband who is watching everything.

"Now Mrs Rhee I have put this cast on your wrist because you have a small fracture. What colour would you like it to be when I finish?" Baekhyun asks at her while he wraps the wet bandages around her wrist knowing she is in pain but putting on a brave face as best she can." Oh sure why not a pink one young man" she smiles watching Baekhyun be so gentle with her as her husband comforts her knowing full well she hit the ground hard. He is just so grateful that it is just her wrist and nothing more.

"Ok now Mrs Rhee your all done. You will need to wear this for about six weeks then pop back to the clinic to have it checked over. I will make up your prescription for pain medicines and you can both head off home". Baekhyun smiles as he watches her show her husband her cast making him look at it before kissing his wife on the cheek. He can't help but smile in awe seeing how much in love they really are and how he wants something like that at their age. Writing out the prescription he heads back towards Mr Rhee who thanks him and leaves with her husband.

"It was rather busy today a lot of falls Doctor Byun" Chenle joins Baekhyun at the doctors station while he goes through the files. " The first snow of the year is due soon so we will have a lot of people breaking bones. Can you make sure the big press where we hold all the bandages for making casts and that sort of stuff is full enough because I think most of the emergencies are going to be cast related". Baekhyun says making Chenle get up from the chair with a note pad and pen "I will make a list and then grab what's needed" he says before heading off.

Baekhyun's mind drifts off to the kiss he shared with Mr Kim making him touch his lips before he is awoken from his daydream to screams.

Getting up from his chair he heads toward the screams pulling back a curtain that divides the beds seeing a large muscle guy screaming in pain holding his shoulder. "Baek I'm gonna need your help with this one" Minseok says as they both look at the patients rolling all over the bed. "Dislocated shoulder I'm guessing" Baekhyun says as Minseok nods "yep the good old humorous bone popped out of its hold" Minseok says as he let's Baekhyun have a go at the arm trying to pop it in.

"Ok Mr Yie first of all I need you to stop screaming and talk to me ok. We need to pop your shoulder back in or you will need surgery and you will be longer healing". Baekhyun says making the guy look up at him. "I don't want surgery Doc please" the guy panics looking at Baekhyun while Baek moves closer touching the shoulder ever so gently.

"OK then lay on your back for me and we will have this done in seconds ok" Baekhyun takes the arm as the guy panics. "Ok sir listen to me you have to trust me ok. There are a few ways to do this but the more you go against me the worse the other procedures are" Baekhyun waits till the guy calms. Minseok stands at the top of the bed talking to the guy as Baekhyun flexes the elbow 90 degrees and gradually rotates the shoulder outward till he pulls and hears a pop sound telling him the shoulder is back in place as the guy groans a little. " Your all done now" Baekhyun holds the arm bent across the patients body as Minseok helps put it in a sling before giving the patient much needed pain relief. "I'm so sorry for screaming and making it harder for you to do your job" the guys says making Baekhyun smile. "It's all ok just rest now" Baek heads off to see what else has come through the Emergency room today.

After a few hours they all head off on their much needed break bumping into Lucas who is sitting in the canteen having some lunch looking at his phone. "Hey Lucas how was your day so far?" Baekhyun says while grabbing some food and sitting beside him. "Not bad had a nose surgery just there before I came here. Poor guy cheated on his girl and she smashed his nose with a hairdryer" Lucas winces as Baekhyun looks at him in shock. "Oh how nice" he smiles knowing they get a lot of weird accidents through the emergency department. "How is your day Baek?" Lucas puts his phone down looking at the smaller who seem rather tired. "It's ok a lot of broken or fractured wrists and I mean a lot, then a dislocated shoulder. That's about it so far" Baekhyun smiles as he eats his food being grateful to have had the time to have it. "Have you made up with the boyfriend yet then?" Baekhyun asked knowing its a sensitive subject. "yeah we cool now, I'm going to ask him to marry me this weekend" Baekhyun looks up so happy for his friend but deep down he wishes it was him. "I'm so happy for you two" he smiles as he listens to how Lucas is going to pop the question.

The day is just over as Baekhyun leaves the second last patient before he heads inside to see Mr Kim. Taking a deep breath after last seeing him when they shared a kiss. He pushes the door and sees him sitting up in bed watching the small TV. "Doctor Byun Good evening" Jongin smiles making Baek blush a little "Good evening, how have you been feeling today, all good I hope" Baekhyun stands at the end of the bed flicking through the chart till he reads the last line from the cardiologist that he is now free to go home. Taking a deep breath Baek closes the file and smiles.

"Well Mr Kim you will be delighted to know that you can go home tomorrow morning" Baekhyun smiles as Jongin gets out of the bed and walks towards him. "I can go home which means I can finally bring you on a date" Jongin smiles as Baekhyun blushes seeing him in just his hospital gown that hangs off his shoulder doing things to him.

"Will you come on a date with me?" Jongin cups Baekhyun's cheeks searching his eyes for an answer as he moves closer. "You have no excuse then" Jongin smiles making Baek smiles back knowing he is right he has no excuse. "Yes I will" Baekhyun says making Jongin smile before leaning in closer. "I'm gonna kiss you now" Jongin says as Baekhyun just nods forgetting about being in work and that anyone can catch them. Leaning into Jongin their lips touch again as they softly kiss. Baekhyun let's out a small moan as he begins to lose control of himself into the kiss. Jongin pulls the doctor in closer to his body making sure there is no space between them.

"We need to stop" Baekhyun pulls away as Jongin let's him go. "The more I kiss you the more I want you" Jongin says as he moves to sit back in his bed. Changing the subject Baekhyun marks all that's needed in the chart and smiles. "You need to make sure someone is here to pick you up and bring you home tomorrow" Jongin knows the doctor is trying to change the subject and goes along with it. " I can get chen or Chanyeol to pick me up in the morning I will message them in a minute" Jongin smiles as he keeps staring at the doctor.

"I will miss not seeing you often" Jongin looks up from his hands as Baekhyun looks up from the chart. "I will miss seeing you too" Baekhyun says before covering his mouth in shock he just said what he did. "Awww the truth comes out finally" Jongin teases him as Baekhyun heads towards the door. "Get some rest Mr Kim I will see you tomorrow".

Leaving Mr Kim room Baekhyun puts the chart in the pile of all patients being discharged in the morning. Falling into the chair in front of the computer he logs in all his files from today updating them all on the system before he heads home.

Finally he has all his charts up-to-date he stands up from the chair stretching his body seeing Minseok coming his way. "You need to stay a bit longer Baek I'm sorry the waiting room is full tonight and we don't have enough staff" Minseok says looking panicked knowing it's gonna be a long night. "Hey that's ok let me get a quick coffee and I will go through them and see who we can send home quickly" Baekhyun says patting his friend on the back as he heads to the kitchen.

Making a coffee he sits down for a minute while he can sipping it as he checks his phone to see no messages or missed calls. Looking up at some staff that are still around he watches them smile and take calls from their loved ones and here he is with no one. It never ever bothered him before but lately it is on his mind a lot. Finishing the coffee before his brain starts to make him feel more depressed he washes his cup and heads out to see if he can sort this waiting room out.

Once he has checked through the charts he decides to take all the fracture ones while Minseok and the other staff deal with the more serious ones. 3 hours have past and it's almost midnight and he just finished the last of the fractures emptying much of the waiting room. "Baek thanks for that you can head home now" Minseok says as he drags his tired body to his computer to update his files. "Goodnight Minseok I will see you in a few hours try rest yourself and all my checks are done and like usual won't need to be checked till the morning".

Heading off to the locker room as the lights all dim along the corridors letting the patients get some sort of rest Baekhyun wonders if Jongin is awake. He can't seem to keep his mind off him after their kiss. Fixing his hair in the mirror he fights with himself a little weather he should go see him or not. Taking the chance he slips out into the empty corridor looking left and right before he slowly opens Jongin's door seeing him still awake sitting on the edge of the bed. Stepping inside he closes the door and locks it making Jongin look at him with wide eyes. "Is everything ok doc....." before Jongin can finish his sentence Baekhyun latches his lips onto his patients kissing him with such passion making the taller gasp in shock but at the same time wrap his arms around the doctor. Jongin's hospital gown slips off his shoulder making Baekhyun slide it fully off so it sits in a pool around his patients waist on the bed. "Baekhyun your so beautiful" Jongin whispers as he pulls Baekhyun's doctor coat off dropping it to the floor as he lifts up his top kissing him along his stomach making Baekhyun throw his head back with desire. "Fuck your so beautiful" Jongin moans out as he pulls his doctors top off leaving him half naked. Kissing along the smaller's neck he finds himself getting so hard to the little whimpers Baekhyun is releasing.

Baekhyun moves and sits across the lap of Jongin to much of his delight as he feels Jongin touch and squeeze this ass making him moan more into the kiss.

"Fuck I want you right now" Jongin moans into Baekhyun's ear making the smaller whisper "I want you too". Kissing with more passion Baekhyun pushes the taller back so he is laying down as Baek kisses up and down his torso. "We can't do this here you deserve better" Jongin's stops Baek my pulling away from the kiss. "You don't like it? " Baekhyun sits up still across his patients lap. "I love it, oh god I love it but I don't want you to loose your job over me" Jongin says making Baekhyun smile "I guess I took it too far". Jongin smiles back as he runs his hands up and down Baekhyun's back sending little chills down his back. "I would have taken it further but you deserve much more then a hospital room" Jongin moves the hair from Baekhyun eyes as they kiss more.

"Let me take you out tomorrow night after work" Jongin says as Baekhyun climbs off this lap. "You sure you won't need to sleep" Baekhyun says while pulling his top back on before putting his doctors coat on as he watches Kai put the hospital gown back up over his shoulders making him sad at the loss of the beautiful sight.

"I can sleep when I leave here in the morning" Jongin says as Baekhyun smiles shyly. "Please Baekhyun I won't be your patient then" Jongin smirks making the doctor smile. "Ok it's a date" he smiles as the taller pulls him in closer kissing his lips again sending electricity through his veins. "Fuck" they both say together moving away before giggling at the feeling they both just felt.

"I better go" Baekhyun says as tries to move away but Jongin is holding his hand not letting it go. "Are you going home this late?" the taller asks as Baekhyun looks at his watch. "I will need to be here in a few hours I might just stay in our sleeping quarters". Baekhyun moves back facing Jongin as the patient smiles. "Will I see you before I leave?" he asks as Baekhyun smiles. "of course you will I am the final doctor that's signs your realise forms" Baekhyun laughs seeing the look on the patients face. "So your the one who has been holding me here" Jongin tickles Baekhyun making him laugh. "No the cardiologist was but I just need to release you officially in the morning" Baek squirms in his patients embrace before Jongin cups his cheek and kisses him again.

"I best go before stuff happens" Baekhyun smiles as he heads toward the door saying goodnight before leaving to head to tell Minseok he is staying over night as he will need to be here in a few hours anyway.

Laying on the bed he can't help but think how close he was to having sex in his hospital where he works. He snuggles down and tries to drift off to sleep.

An hour and a half has past and he still can't sleep he decides to go for a little walk along the corridors seeing patients asleep with just about 3 members of staff in front of computers doing their updating.

After doing two laps around the emergency room he decides to head back to the sleeping area only to hear a voice call him. Turning around he sees Kai standing at his door returning from getting a jug of water from the room across from his. "Your still awake" Baekhyun says making Jongin motion for him to follow him inside. Stepping inside Jongin grabs the doctor and kisses him with passion before moving away to put the jug of water down. "I want you Baekhyun" Jongin moves back locking the door as he picks the doctor up making him wrap his legs around his waist as they head over to the bed laying him down. "I wanted it to be more special but I need you now" Jongin pulls off Baekhyun's coat and top dropping them to the floor as he sits up pulling off his hospital gown showing Baek his naked body except for tight white boxers that go so well with his darker skin.

Baekhyun can't believe what is happening but goes with it feeling his patient kiss along his neck and down his chest before licking his now hard nipple making the smaller moan a little. "Shhh we will get caught" Jongin says before he kisses Baekhyun soft pink lips again.

Sliding his hands up and down Jongin's back Baekhyun slides his hands down further slipping them under the band of his boxers so he can finally grab a hold of that ass he had dreamed about. "Baek your amazing" Jongin moans into the smaller's ear feeling how good he touches him. Sitting up Jongin pulls at the waist band of the smaller trousers sliding them down as Baekhyun lifts his body up so Jongin can pull them down and off leaving him in his black boxers.

"God you are so beautiful" Jongin moans more as he continues to kiss up and down Baekhyun's torso before stopping at the waistband. "Can I" he asks the smaller receiving a nod in return as he pulls them off making the smaller's cock stand up. "So beautiful" Jongin whispers as he slides his own off leaving them both naked on the bed. Falling forward Jongin kisses the smaller as they begin to kiss with hunger and passion sending hands everywhere touching and wanting. Moving down the bed Kai lifts the smaller's legs up as he leans over kissing and licking his opening making Baekhyun cover his mouth from sounds that want to escape.

Rolling his eyes into the back of his head with pleasure he feels the taller's tongue enter him making his head jolt up to look. Seeing how beautiful Jongin looks as he feels him fuck his ass with his tongue he reaches out grabbing the taller hair holding it as he moves his body.

Pulling away Jongin moves so he lines his cock up with Baekhyun's opening. Before sliding it in he kissing Baekhyun lips to keep him quiet as he slides his cock inside the smaller making Baekhyun grab onto his back as he takes it all in right down to the balls. "Are you ok?" Jongin whispers as they look in each others eyes. "I'm fine" Baekhyun whispers as Jongin starts to move while looking into the smaller's eyes. Throwing his head back with so much pleasure Baekhyun can't believe what he is doing but doesn't care as he just wants it.

Moving faster and faster inside him Baekhyun flips Jongin on his back and decides to take over as he slides his ass down Jongin's large cock resting his hands on the taller's chest as he begins to move up and down faster and faster as Jongin holds his hips helping him move. Sitting up a little knowing he is close he wraps his arms around Baekhyun hugging him and kissing him as he feels his high come. "I'm cumming" Baekhyun moans out as the taller holds him pounding up faster to meet Baekhyun's bounce as the doctor explodes between their bodies making Jongin flip their positions so he is on top as he lifts baek's legs and continues to fuck him faster and faster as Jongin reaches his high pulling out of Baekhyun's tight hole and cumming all over his stomach.

"Fuck that was so amazing" Jongin says as he leans down kissing Baekhyun on the lips. "Your amazing Baekhyun" Jongin looks into Baekhyun's eyes before kissing him again with softness. "We just did that here" Baekhyun giggles as Jongin climbs off him grabbing a towel and wiping his cum off the doctor. "I better get up before we do get caught" Baekhyun giggles as Jongin helps him up handing him his clothes as he slips his hospital gown back on.

"My heart is racing. Jongin smiles touching his chest as Baekhyun looks worried at him. Let me check you Baekhyun says making Jongin stop him." "My heart is going to be racing, I just had an amazing orgasm with the most beautiful man I have ever seen in my life" Jongin smiles as he runs his fingers through baek's hair from the side as the smaller fixes himself.

"You need to rest and I need to go, I will see you in the morning" Baekhyun says making Jongin follow him to the door. "One more kiss" Jongin says as Baekhyun kissing his lips softly before unlocking the door and slipping out and down the corridor back to their sleeping area as he falls onto the bed and goes out old not caring to wash till the morning.

Laying in bed himself Jongin snuggles down hugging his pillow as he too drifts off to sleep happy at what just happened and hopefully will happen again.

❤️C ❤️

_Naughty boys lol_

_Love_


	12. Chapter 12

Waking up with a fright I look around to see I'm still in work in the sleeping quarters. Sitting up I see Lucas and another Doctor still in their scrubs fast asleep on beds making me wonder what happened last night that they had to stay. Grabbing a towel and a spare set of clothes I tiptoe out of the room and head towards a much needed shower.

Turning on the water until it gets hot I smile to myself as I hang up my doctors coat and slip off my scrubs leaving them on the floor as I step inside the shower letting the water wash down my now aching body. Pouring out some shampoo into the palm of my hand I scrub it into my hair closing my eyes remembering last night and how close I was to getting caught. Grabbing some body wash now I pour it down my body washing my stomach free of his seed from last night as I can't help but smile the biggest smile at what happened. My smile soon faded as I just realise he will be heading home this morning. Finishing my shower I climb out drying myself and getting dressed.

Heading back to the sleeping quarters I look inside to see Lucas moving in his sleep knowing he will be awake soon. I quickly head to our break room. Grabbing the jar of decent coffee that I got for Minseok I decide to make a good big batch of it for anyone who needs it. "Morning Baek" a sleepy Lucas enters the room sitting at one of the tables with his head resting on it. "Hey, I made you some coffee" I pour out two cups and join him at the table.

"I thought you went home last night?" I look towards him as he sits up sipping the coffee. "I did but I got a call back they needed my lucky hands here to remove a gallbladder" he smiles holding up his hands looking at them. "Why are you still here, I came to sleeping quarters and there you are out cold with a smile on your face" he smiles at me making me a little embarrassed. "Minseok asked me to stay and help clear the waiting room last night so it was too late to head off home so I just stayed here" I sip my coffee as we both just sit in silence for a bit before another busy day starts.

A few minutes pass and Minseok bursts in the door pushing in a trolley with trays of food on it. "Morning my amazing team, I have ordered you breakfast so help yourself" he smiles pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Where did you get this the cafe ain't open yet?" Lucas stands up lifting the trays off the trolley and putting them on the table. "I have my ways now tuck in" he sits and join us as we all start to eat like we have never been fed before.

***

Grabbing my charts I do my rounds with Chenle as I watch him take the blood pressure and temperature of some of the patients letting him learn. Once all our check are done I let him sit with his boyfriend for a bit as I grab the charts of the people that will be going home today. Stopping outside Jongin's room I take a deep breath before knocking and pushing open the door seeing his friend Chanyeol sorting out Jongin's bag.

"Hello" I croak out making Chanyeol look up at me. "Ahhh Doctor Byun so nice to see you so I see your setting my friend free from this prison" he smiles at me as he folds some clothes before putting them in the bag. "I guess I am" I smile as I walk closer into the room seeing Jongin come out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a white long sleeve top looking so good that I bite my lip as he looks towards me smiling. "Doctor Byun good morning" he smiles making me get a little chill down my back knowing full well we had sex on his bed last night.

"Good morning, I'm here to just check you over again and to give you the little speech of what to do and not to do when you get home" I look at the chart as he moves closer towards me looking at the chart I have in my hand. "Chanyeol can you give me a few minutes let Doctor Byun do his checks and then you can drive me to the office" Jongin smiles as Chanyeol gets up and leaves us alone. The door closes behind him as Jongin stands beside me smiling before moving back towards his bed to finishing packing up his clothes.

"I need to check your pulse and blood pressure" I tell him as I put his chart down as he sits on the bed waiting for me. Stepping closer I check his temperature and then place the blood pressure cuff on his arm. Writing down his final readings on his chart. He grabs my arm softly making me look at him. "You look beautiful this morning" he smiles as I look at the door then back at him. "I look crap from sleeping here last night" I look away as he put his hand on my cheek making me look back at him. "Meet me tonight please for our date" he searches my eyes for an answer. "I will but I don't know how things will go here, I might need to stay again I'm not sure" I tell him as he looks away sad. "Well don't sign the release papers then and I will stay here that way I can see you" he smiles making me laugh. "Your free to go once I sign my name on your chart" I tell him as he takes the chart putting it behind him as if to hide it from me making us both smile. "I know this is your job and you need to be here so how about you let me know during the day if your able to meet me and we can plan something then?" he smiles as I nod my head yes.

"Now can I have a kiss doctor as my lips are very dry and only you have the medicine I need" he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me in closer to him making me laugh." Your so cheesy but I love it" I tell him as I kiss him softly. "So you will text me later" he asks as I pull away from him encase anyone sees us. "I promise I will" I tell him as Chanyeol joins us. "So Doc is he free now?" he says looking at me while I look at Jongin. Taking my pen I open his chart and am just about to sign the page when Jongin stops me.

"What are you doing?" I look at him as he stands in front of me. Reaching closer he cups my cheeks and kisses me softly again nearly taking me off my feet before pulling away as I cover my mouth with my hand before turning to hear the gasps of Chanyeol standing looking shocked at us. "Your dirty little scoundrel" he laughs making Jongin smile and tell him to hush up. "I'll see you tonight, now you can release me now" he moves away as I sign my name and close his chart handing him a leaflet of all the do and don'ts when he gets home.

"How long has this been going on?" Chanyeol still looks in shock at us as I watch Jongin zip up his bag ignoring his friend. "Let's go Yeol, I'm sure Doctor Byun has a lot of patients to see" Jongin smiles at me as Chanyeol grabs his bags for him and leaves the room laughing at what he just saw. Closing over the door a little Jongin moves towards me hugging me. "I will see you later if not just message me ok promise?" he smiles as I nod my head I will I promise" I tell him as he kisses the tip of my nose making me smile at his cuteness before he let's me go. "Thank you for everything Baekhyun, you saved my life" he looks deep into my eyes as I feel a massive blush across my face. "I was just doing my job" I tell him as we step out into the hallway.

"Well Mr Kim. Please take care of yourself" I play the part of being his doctor as I shake his hand. "Thank you Doctor Byun for everything" he continues to shake my hand before he let's it go and turns to walk down the hall before turning back and whispering in my ear before he walks away again down the hall to his friend as I hurry inside his room lifting up the pillow seeing a large envelope. Opening it I reach my hand in and pull the material out just to see its my underwear from last night with a note.

**Next time don't wear any**   
_😉_

I blush like crazy shoving them into my pocket as my heart is racing in my chest as I walk towards the door and down the hallway seeing him pay his bill and walks towards the main exit. I watch him as he turns and waves before climbing into a waiting car been driven by his friend Chen looking so happy to be free of this place. I feel like a peice of me has just left. Do I like him that much that he has this effect on me. I hurry back to the staff quarters and put my underwear back in my bag. I was that nervous and excited last night that I didn't even realise I left without my underwear. I laugh a little as I feel my phone vibrate. Taking it out of my pocket I see a message. Opening it up I can't help but smile its him.

_**I think I left something precious behind** _

Oh no is it your watch or something else?

_**It's you** _

I blush like a idiot reading his message

How cheesy

 ** _Hey I can't help it but all joking aside, I do miss you and I just left, what have you done to me_**?

I put you under my doctors spell lol

**_Ohhh did you now, well I like it 😉_ **

To be honest I kinda miss you too ☺️☺️

**_Well hopefully I will see you tonight, now back to work with you_ **

Hopefully, talk soon and make sure you rest

_**Yes Doc I will x** _

I smile like a excited child seeing the kiss at the end of the message. Closing my phone I head off towards Minseok and see what sort of patients me have today and to also try and make this day go faster so I can leave later and go on this date.

To be continued....

❤️C ❤️

Love


	13. Chapter 13

**_Kai's p.o.v_ **

"Chen I want to go to the office so please drive me there. I watch as he looks at me in the rear view mirror with anger in his eyes. "Look I just want to go see what has been happening ok its no big deal" I tell him as he turns at the traffic lights heading down the street towards my office building making me happy. Taking my phone from my lap I open it up wanting to text a certain doctor but I stop myself knowing he is working and more then likely saving a life. 

"So you gonna tell Chen about you and Doctor Byun" Chanyeol turns to face me from the front seat. "There is nothing to tell" I turn away looking out the window and thinking about how Baekhyun's lips felt on mine and how good he felt naked under me. I feel my heart race in my chest making me reach my chest and hold it. "Hey are you ok?" Chen turns to look at me as we park outside my office building. I'm fine don't worry" I climb out of the car as people are outside taking pictures of me. "What the hell" Chanyeol says walking beside me as he opens the door for me as we rush inside. "Who the hell are they here for?" I shout out making one of the security of my building approach me . "Excuse me sir its nice to see you back and well, if I may sir they are the media wanting to take a picture of you after word got out that you nearly died and that a local doctor saved your life" he says looking all nervous. "Thank you Paul, can you make sure they don't come inside and can you also maybe move them from the door so they wont block it so staff can arrive safe to work". he nods at me as I head towards the lift. "Who the hell told them I nearly died?" I step inside the lift with Chen and Chanyeol following me. "The media where bound to find out Kai, the CEO of a major company nearly dies and you think no one would find out" Chanyeol laughs as the lift now arrives on my office floor.

"I can't let Baekhyun get dragged into this, it will put his job on the line" I huff opening my door to my office and sitting on my office chair. Turning it around as I look out at the city below me I can see the hospital in the distant and smile remembering the cute guy there. 

"I had made plans to see Doctor Byun for dinner tonight if he is free, now I really have to do dinner in my place as I can't bring him out into all of this, and I wanted to surprise him with dinner in a fancy restaurant so you two are going to help me" I swing my chair around to see Chanyeol laying on the sofa throwing my stress ball in the air and Chen just looking at me in shock of what I just said. "Chen are you ok?" I ask him as he looks at me shocked . "There was something with you and the doc wasn't there?" he smiles before looking at Chanyeol who is laughing on the sofa. "Yeah they where kissing before we left" he laughs more making Chen turn in his chair. "No, not with the Doc" Chen smiles making me laugh now at his reaction. "Yes ok I kissed him no big deal he is beautiful so why not" I turn my chair again looking out the window. "One of you guys go find Sehun for me as I need to see him asap"

"Ill go get him" Chen stands up leaving the room as Chanyeol gets up from the sofa and sits on the edge of my desk. "You really like this one don't you" Chanyeol smiles at me as I try so hard to keep my smile hidden "Yeah he seems nice but its just dinner as a way of saying thank you for saving my life" I push him off my desk making him stand up. " I need to head off there is a cutie that works in the local shop down the road that I have my eye on so if you will excuse me" he winks before leaving my office making me laugh as I know once Chanyeol has his eye on something or someone he has to have it. 

**_Knock Knock_ **

"Come in " I look towards the door as Sehun pops his head in. "Sir you wanted to see me" he steps inside looking rather nervous closing the door behind him. "Please don't look so scared Sehun I just wanted to have a little chat with you that's all, please have a seat". I watch as he sits down looking around my office. "I just wanted to ask you something, your friend Mr Byun who saved my life, I am making dinner for him as a thank you for saving my life and I was wondering what sort of food he likes and doesn't like and also what wine he may like". I watch the shock on his face fade before he begins to think . "He will eat anything sir except cucumber, as for alcohol he doesn't really drink because of him being a Doctor and working he likes to keep a clear head, but when he has time off he likes the odd bottle of red wine". I nod as I take a mental note. "Thank you Sehun that's all I wanted to ask you" he gets up from the chair and hurries out of my office.

Chen arrives back in laughing as he sits on the chair Sehun just left. "His poor face when he heard you where looking for him" Chen laughs. "I'm just going to have a look over some paper work and then are you ok to drive me home?" I ask him as he looks concerned at me "You should be at home now this place will be ok without you for another few hours Kai" I sigh knowing he is right and I should just go home, even Baek told me to go home and have a nap before seeing me later. "I guess your right, come on I'll go home now and have a rest before dinner tonight". Chen smiles getting up from the chair as we head out of my office. 

Arriving outside I hurry into the car away from the camera people shouting at me to who the doctor is that saved me. "I hope there is nobody near my home" I close the car door as Chen carefully pulls out into traffic. "They have no idea where you live so you should be ok" Chen looks at me before looking at the road ahead. "Maybe don't go straight to my home just yet lets go on a drive first to make sure we are not being followed then we can head home. 

**_Baekhyun pov_ **

Just finishing my much needed break I head back towards our doctor and nurse station and check on the files of people who have arrived. The emergency room is quiet today which I am so grateful for, maybe I will be able to see Jongin later.

The alarm behind me starts to go off telling me there is a real bad emergency coming. Dropping the files I run towards the main door seeing the ambulance pull up as a few of the other nurses and I are ready and waiting.

"Baek this guy was in a head on car crash his legs where trapped we had to cut him out of the car. Cuts and bruises all over, lost consciousness once we got him out of the car. Neck brace is on in case of spinal damage. Blood pressure dropped" the paramedic keeps telling me the information as Minseok joins me to help.

"We are loosing him" I check his weak pulse as we rush down the hallway to the red zone which is used for critical illness and resuscitation.   
"THAT'S MY HUSBAND" I hear roars of a lady behind me as we reach the room cutting the mans clothes off so we can check for any more injuries as the other nurses do that Minseok and I keep checking his breathing and pulse.

"This isn't looking good" Minseok looks up at me from the patient with that look that we are going to lose him.

"We have a broken femur on left leg, right leg is badly twisted, may have internal bleeding" I hear a nurse shout as everyone tries their best to give him the medication and drugs he needs.

"Broken collarbone" Minseok looks at me again as i place the tube down his throat to help him breath as a nurse places the oxygen over it. I watch him go lifeless.

"Everyone CLEAR" I shout out as I take the cardiac paddles and shock him making the body rise and fall a little off the stretcher. We all watch as his heart doesn't start.

"Clear" I shout again praying we get it going this time as Minseok does chest compressions in hope everything we do will help. Adrenaline is pumped into his veins but still nothing.

"Clear" I watch as nothing we do is helping the man. Looking up at Minseok he pulls his gloves off while looking at the clock "Time of death, 2.45pm" I can't believe it so I keep doing chest compressions as I can hear his partner screaming outside to see her husband. I feel my emotions get the better of me as I keep trying and trying.

"Baek stop, it's too late" Minseok says as all the nurses move away from the man. "I can't let him die his wife is calling for him" I look at Minseok as he touches my hands. "Baek even if he did come back he will be brain dead due to lack of oxygen to the brain" I know Minseok is right and that is no way for a person to live so I stop and lean against the wall out of breath knowing death won this time and I couldn't save him.

"Go head off to the break room baek I can tell the wife" Minseok says as I take my gloves off and dispose of them in the bin. Walking out the back way of the room I decide to head to our sleeping quarters and remove my doctors coat and my scrubs top that now have blood on them.

Reaching the sink I scrub my hands trying to remove the invisible blood on my hands from the death of the man. "Hey baek, I just heard are you doing OK?" Lucas joins me as I keep scrubbing my hands. "No I lost a man" I feel the lump in my throat start and my eyes start to fill up. "Hey stop" Lucas places his large hand over the two of mine under the water. "There is nothing on your hands Baek" he turns off the tap and grabs some tissue drying my hands that are now raw from scrubbing so much.

"I tried, I did try to save him" I feel my bottom lip begin to shake as Lucas pulls me in for a hug. "We can't save them all Baek I'm sorry to say but all we can do is try and you tired"

"I know it's part of our job but I still can't get use to this part of the job" I move from his embrace to get some tissue and sit on the edge of the bed as Minseok joins us.

"How you holding up, you ok?" he stands in front of me as I wipe my face. "Yeah sorry just gets to me that I couldn't save him"

"Baek you were not the only one there, so don't blame yourself it's not your fault it was the damn drunk drivers fault" I look up at him in shock.

"A fucking drunk driver did this?" Lucas says making us both look at him. "Where is he, is he hurt?" Lucas looks at minseok waiting for an answer.

"He isn't here, but I heard he made it out with just a few cuts to his face broken arm and leg". Minseok watches me as I get up from the bed and throw the nearest thing to me at the wall.

"So you mean to tell me some a hole decided oh let's go for a drive after drinking alcohol and ended up crashing the car into another that caused that man to die all because he was drinking" I feel the blood in my veins boils so much that Lucas just hugs me again.

"Baek why don't you go home early, your no use to me or the hospital in this state" I move from Lucas and look at Minseok. "Are you sending me home as punishment because I lost a life?" I question him as I begin to cry.

"Baek I am sending you home because your upset, no other reason, this is hard on all of us when someone dies and we all help each other out so as your friend go home have a bath or something get some rest and come back for your shift in the morning ok?" I nod my head knowing Minseok is right and knowing my friend is upset about this also I give him a hug. Minseok has to be strong being the boss but I know he will take it out on a punch bag later.

" Thanks guys I'm sorry for my outburst, I think i will go home" I grab some clothes as the others leave the room so I can get dressed.

***

Arriving home to my apartment munching on the biggest bag of crisps I could find in the supermarket I fish around my pocket for my key dropping it on the floor feeling fed up that this day isn't over yet. I hear singing from my neighbour next door Mrs Lee who always flirts with me making me smile as I finally open my door. Stepping inside I close it with my foot as I toe off my shoes and fall onto my sofa eating my crisps feeling sorry for myself.

Turning on the TV with the remote it just happens to turn onto a hospital show making me sigh. " _We can't safe them all but life has to go on we need to help the people that we can help"_ I watch the doctors on the TV and they are right life has to go on. I stop eating my crisps and decide to go have a bath and wash this day off me.

Turning on some relaxing music first I then turn on the taps and let the bath fill. Reaching for my favourite bubble bath I pour a bit more than normal amount in as I watch it mix. Stripping off my clothes and grabbing a towel I reach my hand into the bath and mix the cold and hot water together. Feeling happy that it's the right temperature I put my toe in to check if its ok before stepping inside.

Sitting down in the water letting out a groan of pure pleasure from the heat of the water hugging my body I lay my head back and close my eyes listening to the music playing.

Ten minutes have passed and I hear my phone vibrate. Drying my hands really quick I reach for my phone and unlock the screen to see a message from Jonjin.

_**Hey hope work is ok, hope your able to make dinner later but if not that's ok also it's no pressure, text me when you have time, K** _

Sitting up so fast in the bath I nearly spill the water over the bath and drop my phone. "Shit I was to have dinner with jongin but why sign his text off as K. Oh wait didn't his work college call him Kai when he has his cardiac arrest.

Shit, do I go for dinner or stay at home feeling sorry for myself. I keep re reading his message and then think of what Minseok and the Doctor on the TV said 'we can't save them all, life goes on  
I decide to text him back

_Hey Jonjin, I am already at home and yes I would like to still meet for dinner, what time and where?_

I wait as he must be sitting right beside his phone as he texts back right away.

_**Is it OK if I call you I hate texting** _

I can't help but laugh as his message

_Of course_

Right away my phone rings as I sit back in the bath and answer it.

"Hello"

" _ **Hey baekhyun, how are you?"**_

"I'm ok, hope your doing OK also, so what time for dinner?"

" _ **I'm doing well thanks to a cute doctor"**_

I find myself blushing a little at his comment

" _ **Ok so I was thinking since your home already that maybe we could spend a bit of time together before dinner or just have dinner early"**_

" Yes sure I don't mind whatever suits you"

" _ **Ok how about I get my driver to pick you up in about an hour"**_

I sit up in the bath sending water over the side

"Eh an hour ok sure no problem"

" _ **Are you ok, are you in the bath~? "**_

I find myself giggling at being caught

"Yes you caught me"

" _ **We can wait till tonight if it's better for you as I know you work hard"**_

"No no I'll be ready in the hour"

" _ **Ok so can you tell me your address or shall I have him meet you somewhere more public "**_

"Haha no he can meet me here I don't mind telling you my address, it's apartment 4 Sunny Street West"

" _ **Ok well I will see you soon enjoy your bath"**_

"See you soon bye"

Hanging up the phone I lay back in the bath

No shit I need to get ready. Pulling out the plug of the bath I stand up and turn on the shower as I rinse my body off and wash myself.

Once ready I step out wrapping the towel around me as I hurry into my bedroom pulling open my wardrobe.

Looking at all my work scrubs hanging I sigh, what the hell am I going to wear...

To be continued

❤️C ❤️

Love   
Cclay2020


	14. Chapter 14

Settling on something to wear being rather nervous I fall onto the bed. Am I really going on a dinner date with Sehun's boss and a patient of mine. Shaking my head as I laugh to myself, I had sex with him in the hospital where I work and in his bed, why the hell am I nervous now for. Getting up from the bed I hurry to put the clothes I have chosen which are dark skinny jeans .I am surprised they still fit me as I haven't worn them in a long time. Grabbing my deodorant I spray myself and start to dry my hair before I put my top on. As I dry my hair I notice in the mirror my eyes are still red from being upset earlier which now brings my mind back to the person that died today. 

Falling back sitting on the bed with the hairdryer still blowing in my hand I begin to get emotional again. Out of the corner of my eye I see the screen of my phone light up making me turn the hair dryer off. Picking up the phone I open it to see a message from Jongin.

_**Hey you, hope your ok? my driver is on his way he should be with you soon** _

Feeling like I should cancel knowing I'm not really in the right frame of mind to see him right now and how much I just want to curl up and cry under my duvet. I quickly ring Sehun.

_"Hey Baek how's things"_

"eh... I'm ok I guess"

_"Oh no what's wrong?"_

"Someone died today Sehun" 

_"Oh Baek, I'm so sorry do you want me to come over? I'll bring pizza"_

"I'm suppose to be going for dinner with Jongin tonight, his driver is on the way" 

_"Baek you can cancel, and change it to another night just explain it to him, I'm sure he will understand"_

"I... Just feel awful letting him down like I let that patient down today". I begin to sob down the phone as tears fall down my face. 

_"Baek I'm coming over"_

"No sehun it's ok, I'll just get back into my comfy clothes and curl up like I usually do" 

_"Are you sure, I can be there in like 5 super minutes if I drive fast"_

"Sehun you live 20 minutes away and no please don't drive fast I can't have anything happening to you" 

_"Awww Baek you care"_

"Of course I care I love ya silly" 

_"I love ya too, now go message him and tell him be honest though and then get some rest"_

"Ok sehun thank you" 

_"Your welcome Baek now go ,talk soon"_

Hanging up the call I message Jongin.

Hi, Jongin I'm really sorry I can't make tonight something happened in work and it really affected me can we do this another night?

My phone rings making me jump a little seeing his name on the screen.

Hi

_"Hey are you ok? "_

"I'm so sorry but can we cancel tonight I know you sent your driver but I don't feel up to it" 

" _Hey don't worry about my driver I'll sort that, I'm more worried about you, wanna tell me what happened ?"_

I feel a lump in my throat start to form as I try so hard to not cry down the phone

_"Baek are you there?"_

"Ye.... Yeah sorry Im here, is it OK we talk about this another time I really need to be alone right now"

_"Sure of course I understand, speak tomorrow and I hope whatever has you this upset will pass soon"_

"Thank you Jongin and sorry again about tonight" 

_"Hey don't worry, another night maybe"_

"Yes I'd like that, goodnight" 

_"Goodnight Baekhyun"_

Hanging up the phone I lay on my bed letting the tears fall after trying so hard to hold them back while on the phone. I begin to feel bad for cancelling my date now. Laying here on my bed till I finally stop crying I pull myself off my bed and change my clothes. Pulling on a t-shirt and pj bottoms and a hoodie I head into the sitting room with my duvet cover from my bed and slump down on the sofa.

Switching back on the TV I settle on the program Friends. Snuggling into my duvet I let out a sigh knowing this is all I want to do after a horrible day. Seeing them eating popcorn on TV I get up from the sofa and make my way to the kitchen knowing I should have a bag of popcorn in the press. Putting it in the microwave and pouring myself a glass of Fanta I wait for the popping in the microwave to stop before I open the little door. Inhaling this beautiful buttery smell of popcorn I tear open the bag pouring it's contents into a bowl as I eat the pieces that fell overboard. Heading back to my makeshift bed on the sofa I snuggle the duvet around me and place the bowl on my lap as I start to munch watching my favourite TV show.

I find myself laughing at the TV as my favourite episode where Phoebe's smoke alarm keeps going off is on. I nearly choke on a Popcorn kernel as I cough it up before washing it back down with some Fanta.

I pause the TV as I hear a knock on the door. Climbing out of my snuggle pit I head towards knowing its Sehun checking in on me and letting himself into the building again.

"Hey" I freeze to the spot seeing Jongin standing at my door with Chinese in his hands.

"Sorry for dropping by I was so worried about you and how you sounded on the phone earlier. I couldn't settle knowing you were upset".

I feel my stomach drop to the floor as I turn to look at the state of my apartment. "Em.... Come on in... but excuse the mess". I rush over to my snuggle pit and grab the duvet folding it up and brushing some popcorn off the sofa. I turn back to see him smiling at me still standing holding the Chinese.

"You don't have to stand there come on in". I signal him to move more into my apartment as he takes his shoes off and follows me into the kitchen. "Ok do you want a drink? Tea, Coffee, something cold maybe some alcohol actually no you can't with the medicines your on". I find myself rushing around my kitchen like its on fire as I then feel hands on my arms turning me around.

"Hey stop for a second" I look up into his beautiful eyes as I feel myself relax a bit. "I have non alcohol beers with me so we just need two glasses ok" He speaks so softly and full of concern that I know I'm going to have to tell him about earlier. Grabbing the two glass from the press we head into the sitting room to eat. Taking out the boxes of food and opening them up I sit on the floor beside the small table while he sits on the sofa pouring out the beers. My eyes drift to what he is wearing and I smile a little seeing he is actually wearing black tracksuit bottoms and a large white hoodie. I smile to myself knowing he was settling down for the night too before he came here.

"Here you go" he smiles handing me a glass of beer as I take it and move the boxes towards him as we both decide to eat. "oh your watching friends, what episode is this?". I turn to face the TV and press play on the remote. It's the one with Phoebe's smoke alarm going off. I hear him laugh as I turn back looking at him. "She is so funny when the fire guy knocks on the door and see says smoke alarm". We both burst out laughing as I get lost in his beautiful smile. I grab the remote and rewind it back to that part as we both sit and watch it while eating.

I have to say I feel so relaxed he hasn't questioned me yet about earlier, all he has done is bring food and drink and watched TV with me like a good friend would. I know he probably doesn't want to push me for information knowing it will probably upset me but I can't seem to stop looking at him now and again. Hearing his laugh makes me laugh. I haven't smiled so much as I have tonight. Maybe this is what I really needed and not to be alone after all.

"I best get going it's rather late and you have work tomorrow" he stands up grabbing the Chinese boxes placing back into the bag they came in. Getting up from the floor where I was sitting I help by collecting the bottles as I head to the kitchen to put them in the bin. Handing me the bag I put it in the bin as I follow him back into the sitting room.

"Thank you for the food and drinks and the company". I smile at him as I watch him put his shoes on. "You're very welcome, I enjoyed myself tonight so thank you" 

"I did too" I feel myself blush at the way he is looking at me as I start to all of a sudden get a little choked up that he is leaving. I try swallow the lump in my throat as he looks at me now with a worried look. "Are you ok?" he reaches his hand out to me and cups my cheek as I fold my arms around myself for comfort knowing I am probably pouting right now.

"I'm fine" I lie to him as I wipe a tear.

"Your not fine Baek, what is it please tell me?" 

I lower my head and let the tears flow as I feel him move closer wrapping his arms around me hugging me as I snuggle into his chest.

I can't find the words to tell him as my tears are taking over.

Feeling him hug me a little tighter as I listen to his heart beat I begin to relax and feel rather tired all of a sudden. He slowly moves me a little to look down at me with such caring eyes that I move in slowly and kiss his lips. Kissing me back softly I feel weak at the knees feeling his body so close and his lips on mine that I let out a little sound.

Stopping as I move away I touch my lips seeing him now standing looking all confused at me. "I think you should go" I tell him as he shakes his head still confused and turns towards the door.

I find myself getting emotional again as he now turns towards me after opening the door. "Baek are you sure"..... Before he can finish I tell him goodnight as he gives in and leaves as I close the door.

Why the hell did I do that. He came with food and we had a great night and now I send him off so rudely. Opening the door I rush out into the hallway and lean over seeing him head down the stairs. "Jongin wait" I shout over the banisters as I rush down the stairs stopping a few steps away from where he stopped. "Baek" he looks up the stairs at me as my heart is racing in my chest knowing I want him to stay but I can't get up the courage to ask him. I take a deep breath and blurt it out

"Stay with me please" 

He just keeps looking at me so sad

"I really don't want to be alone tonight please stay" I being to cry again as he leans his head to the side

"Ok I'll stay" he walks up the stairs getting close to me as we both head up to my apartment together.

Stepping inside he takes off his shoes again as I close and lock the door.

I walk into my bedroom turning on the light as I turn to see he isn't behind me. Walking back out to sitting room I see him sitting on the sofa waiting nervously.

"You can come into my room" I wave him in as he grabs the duvet and follows me into my room. "It's ok to sleep here in my bed as you need the bed after being in hospital, I can sleep on the sofa".

"Hey I'll sleep on the sofa, I don't mind you need to rest after work". I get emotional again after hearing the word work as I sit on the bed. "Baek"... He calls me as I turn to look at him. "Can you sleep in the bed with me tonight I think I really need comfort" I whisper as he moves closer to me and gets on this hunkers in front of me. "Baek you can tell me what has you so upset, I will listen but if you don't want to tell me that's OK also" I look at him being so adorable that I lean forward and kiss his cheek. "Can we snuggle?" I ask him as he smiles. "Of course" he gets up and takes his hoodie off leaving a T-shirt on as I jump into bed with him getting in beside me. We are awkward not knowing who should snuggle where and which way but we find a way as I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around me with the duvet over us.

Listening to his heartbeat and feeling so relaxed I find myself drifting off to sleep. 

❤️C ❤️

Love


	15. Chapter 15

Slowly opening my eyes feeling all warm and snuggly I remember what happened last night. Not wanting to jump up I gently and slowly move my head looking up at the beauty laying sleeping holding me so warmly and carefully close to his chest. Smiling I lay my head back down smiling ear to ear feeling happy for this moment. "You watching me sleep?" I jump at the sound of his deep voice smirking into his chest as his arms get tighter around me hugging me. "How are you feeling this morning?" I feel his lips kiss the top of my head and right now for this moment I feel like I am in heaven and I really don't want to leave.

"I am feeling rather sad after yesterday and I feel bad over our date last night" Sitting up in the bed I curl my legs up as I sit facing him while he sits up in my bed leaning his back against the headboard. "You can tell me" feeling his hand reach over and cup my cheek I close my eyes into his warm touch and right away I feel a tear roll down my cheek and drop onto my chest. "Hey, oh shit come here" moving closer to me he holds out his arms and hugs me tight as I cry more. " I will be ok, sorry, I have to get ready for work" pulling away from his embrace I stand at the end of the bed finding his hoodie he took off last night and hold it hoping he gets the idea that I want him to leave. "OK, I can take a hint" he gets up from my bed reaching to take his hoodie from me while softly smiling. "What ever it is I hope you will be ok, sorry you can't tell me about it. I hope your day at work goes well today" he leaves my bedroom as I feel shit that I am treating him like this but we are not dating and I hardly know him really.

Following him out into my sitting room he slips on his shoes and opens my door. "Thank you for last night" he looks so sad before leaving and closing my door behind him.  
  


I am such an a hole what the hell am I doing. Huffing at myself I go to get myself ready for work and just hope I have a better day today. Hearing my phone buzz across my bedside table I reach for it thinking maybe its him. 

_**Hey Baek how are you after last night, I really wanted to come over to you. You know full well how I worry about you** _

Smiling knowing Sehun has always been there for me and tried to guide me I really just wanted to be alone till Jongin showed up.

_Hey Sehun I'm ok getting ready for work so don't worry speak later I need to get my ass moving so I won't be late for work_

**_ok please don't shut me out, love ya talk soon_ **

Closing my phone I sit on my bed knowing full well to get my ass ready for work but right now I don't think I can actually go. Turning off my phone I climb back into my bed pulling the covers up over my head. All I can see in my mind when I close my eyes is the wife of the man yesterday pleading and screaming for her husband and I couldn't save him.  
  


_**No p.o.v** _

Hey Lucas have you seen Baek this morning he should have been here" Minseok enters the break room looking rather worried about his best doctor and friend. "No boss I haven't , maybe he took the day off?" Lucas begins to get worried now as he sips his coffee looking at Minseok scroll through his phone. "This is not like him, if he had to take the day off he would have told me, remember he tired to come to work smothering of the flu when I had to get him escorted home" he smiles remembering how Baekhyun told him he could still do his job with watery eyes and a stuffy nose. "Boss this isn't like him" Lucas tries to ring Baekhyun as the call goes right to voice mail. " I will have to ring Sehun and try find out if he has heard from baek. Press the green button under Sehun's name Minseok waits till the call is answered on the other end.

" ** _Hey Minseok is everything ok?"_**

"Hi Sehun have you spoken to Baek this morning, as he hasn't shown up for or called in"

" _ **What how is that possible, I spoke with him not that long ago he told me he had to get ready for work" .**_

"Well he isn't here and his phone is heading straight to voice mail, this isn't like him Sehun"

_"_ **_Shit I will head over to his place now and I will let you know if I get a hold of him"_ **

"Thanks Sehun I would have done that myself but I can't leave the Emergeny Room"

" ** _Leave it with me I will keep in touch"_**   
  


Ending the call Sehun looks around his office knowing full well he shouldn't really leave work. Panicking wondering should he tell his boss or just leave. A few seconds past and he decides to hell with it and head into his bosses office.

Knocking on the door he hears a come in from the other side of the door. Entering the office he is trembling seeing his boss Jongin and his friend Chanyeol sitting in his office looking at him. "Excuse me sir I was wondering if I could leave, there seems to be a private matter I need to attend to at home" Jongin looks at him with a worried look. "Is everything ok Sehun you seem rather pale" Sehun lowers his head and decided maybe he should tell him. "Its my friend Baekhyun sir, he hasn't shown up for work this morning and this is not like him not to ring. I really need to go and find where he is and if he is ok" Jongin hears the worry in his voice and wonders should he tell him he was there with him this morning and how Baekhyun spoke with him this morning.

"Well Sehun I need to tell you , I stayed over in Baekhyun's last night as we had a date but he cancelled so I arrived to make sure he was ok and this morning he was rather upset about something and he wouldn't tell me. I left when he asked me to and that was the last time I seen him". 

"Shit, I knew I should have went over to him last night , this happened before but he turned up for work the next day". Sehun holds his head in his hands and rubs his face. "A patient died on Baekhyun yesterday and it upsets him a lot so he usually spends time alone eating junk food and feeling sorry for himself till he snaps himself out of it and gets his ass back to work. Please I need to go" Sehun moves back towards the door making Kai get up from his chair at his desk. "Can we help in anyway, maybe drive you over to his as it looks like your not ok to drive" Chanyeol gets up from the his chair grabbing his car keys as if he knows they will take his car. "I think that is a good idea, thank you". They all head off out of the office down the hallway and out into the carpark. "I really hope he is ok" Sehun says getting in the back of the car as they decided to head to Baekhyun's apartment first.

***

Knocking on the door Sehun feels his stomach do summersaults with nerves. After no answer he realises he forgot his spare key as he didn't think he would need it . "Shit I don't have my spare keys with me" looking towards the others Jongin looks towards Chanyeol giving him some sort of nod as Chanyeol reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small thing that looks like a pin of some sort. Pushing against the door first they realise it isn't locked as it moves a lot easier then a locked door would. "I hope he hasn't done anything stupid" Sehun fidgets watching as Chanyeol gets down on one knee and starts to mess around with the lock making the door open. "That was so cool" Sehun says as he rushes into the apartment looking around while walking quickly into the bedroom seeing a lump under the duvet sniffing. Pulling back the duvet Baekhyun jumps so much he punches Sehun right in the face knocking him on his ass thinking he was an intruder.

"Fuck Baek" Sehun shouts grabbing his busted nose as Jongin and Chanyeol rush into the bedroom making Baekhyun look at them wondering why the hell they are all in his apartment. "Shit I am so sorry I didn't know who you were, plus I didn't hear you I was listening to music on my iPad " Baekhyun gets down on his knees panicking at the blood on his best friend's face that is creaping out between his fingers holding his nose.

"Holy shit, Ill make sure never to get on your bad side" Chanyeol smirks making Baekhyun look up in shock that they are really here. "Can you get me some ice or something from my freezer and a towel please" he tells the two taller as Chaneyo makes a run down the hallway to the kitchen and returns with what was asked of him.

"Sit on my bed, let me check I haven't broken your nose" Baekhyun tried to help him up from the floor making Kai and Chanyeol step in and pull Sehun to his feet before sitting him on the bed.

Looking at his best friend on his bed bleeding he starts to really feel shit now. "Sehun I'm really sorry" he lowers his head to the ice he is wrapping in a towel before looking back up at his wounded friend. "It's ok, its my fault for letting myself in but I was so worried about you" Baekhyun knows he should have rang work and explained to them instead of hiding away. Now his friend his hurt because of him.

"Can you breath through your nose ok?" he questions his friend like he would a patient in the ER. "Yeah" Sehun looks at his friend knowing full well he is upset over yesterday.

"It's not broken so you will be fine once we get the bleeding to stop" Baekhyun smiles softly at his friend grateful his nose isn't broken.

"Will I put the kettle on?" Jongin says making Sehun look at baekhyun as if trying to speak with his mind that he needs to tell them what happened. "Yes please" baekhyun smiles before turning back to his friend to see if the bleeding is stopping.

Chanyeol and Jongin head down to the kitchen leaving the two friends alone. "Baek what the hell is going on?" Sehun searches his friends eyes looking for answers. "I.... I...." he lowers his head feeling the lump in his throat blocking his airways. "Baekhyun I know your upset over yesterday but it's part of the job you do" Sehun smiles softly as Baekhyun looks up at him as they hear cups being banged. "Let's get a cuppa and then we can talk about it" Sehun gets up from the bed taking Baekhyun's hand in his and guides him down the hallway to the kitchen.

Turning around Jongin can't help but smile at the cute sight before his eyes. Baekhyun holding his friends hand like a lost child look for their parents . "Tea is ready" Chanyeol smiles as sits down at the table beside Jongin who is still staring at the smaller.

"Thank you, there is biscuits and cake in the cupboard if you want something to go with your tea" Baekhyun points at the press as Sehun and Chanyeol both rush to open it like two big kids grabbing a snack.

"Are you really OK?" Jonjin asks softly as baekhyun sips his tea while the other two nearly pull apart the cupboard for the biscuits.

"I guess I'm not really, I want to apologise to you for missing our date lastnight I did honestly want to go but I just couldn't at the end I'm so sorry" Baekhyun lowers his head making Jongin move forward in his chair. "It's ok I still got to spend some time with you, and we had a little laugh" Jongin smiles again making baekhyun return the smile knowing even though it wasn't some fancy restaurant he really did enjoy himself lastnight.

"Come on tell me please" Jongin asks as the noise of the other two gets louder since they finally found the motherload of goodies.

"Let's go into the sitting room" Baekhyun takes his cup and waits for Jongin to get up from his chair as he reaches his hand and holds the tallers with his. Walking into the sitting room Baekhyun guides them both so they are sitting on the sofa sideways facing eachother.

"Yesterday in work......." Baekhyun looks up from his cup into the eyes of the man he adores so much in such a short time of meeting and starts his sentence again. "Yesterday in work a man died on me no matter what I did I couldn't save him. His wife was screaming for her husband and nothing I did helped" he feels the lump appear back in his throat and feeling comfortable with Jongin he finally let's it all out sobbing.

"Oh sweetheart come here" Jongin takes both their cups placing them on the small table in front of them and moves back in the chair guiding the little cutie into his embrace. "I'm sorry about all this, I know we just met and you are dealing with this" Baekhyun sniffs making Jongin smile. "Hey don't worry about that, but you did have us all worried" Jongin whispers as Baekhyun moves from the warm embrace to look into the tallers eyes. "You where worried too?" he questions him as Jongin looks serious at the smaller. "I may have just met you and don't really know you that well but yes I was worried about you Baekhyun, that's why I am here" Jongin pokes Baekhyun's cute little nose making the smaller giggle and start to relax a little. "Thank you" Baekhyun blushes as he takes a deep breath and moves closer to Jongin looking at his lips as if to ask with his eyes if he can kiss him. Jongin knows this look and moves in connecting both their lips softly.

"Pulling away slowly Jongin cups the cheeks of the smaller searching his eyes. " What will make you smile Baekhyun? " Jongin questions the smaller as Sehun joins them." I know what will cheer you up come on get your shoes on" Sehun smiles as Baekhyun knows what his friend is talking about so quickly he jumps up from the sofa and grabs what he needs as they head off into the car with two of them not having a clue what the other two have in mind.

***

"Oh man really, what if I drop one" Chanyeol fidgets while he ties the little paper apron around his waist as they all get ready to go through the doors. "Ready?" the lady smiles as they all nod and step inside. Walking into the room quietly to soft little sounds Jongin watches Baekhyun's eyes light up as he gently picks up the delicate bundle wrapped in a soft blanket.

"These are all the babies that where born yesterday, some need a little cuddle" the nurse smiles before leaving them to it.

"Wow this is so cool but also weird" Chanyeol holds his hand close together as if praying being so afraid to hold the babies.

"Isn't she just so adorable" Baekhyun smiles down at the little bundle in his arms as Jongin moves closer looking over the smallers arm at the little beauty. "She really is" Jongin holds her little fist smiling.

"I got one look" Chanyeol looks like he is sweating holding a baby as if it is a bomb that is due to go off any time now. "Relax a bit, you will scare them" Sehun trys not to laugh as he has done this a few times with Baekhyun.

"Why do you come here?" Jongin asks the question he has been dying to having a idea the answer but wants Baekhyun to tell him.

"I come here when I feel low or someone dies in the emergency room. I know its a bit weird but it's like a life for a life. I know that sounds horrible. Just imagine one person dying and their soul ending up in a new life that was born just coming into the world as they where leaving". Baekhyun let's a tear out making Jongin move closer with the little bundle of joy he just picked up.

"Oh man that really hit me in the heart" Chanyeol finds himself getting all emotional thinking about one life ending and a new one beginning. "So you think one of these has the soul of the man yesterday?" Chanyeol gets up the courage to say as Baekhyun smiles at him. "I like to think so yes, it also helps us doctors get on with our job" Baekhyun looks at Jongin feeling rather emotional but happy that he was able to save the taller that stands before him now.

"This is just to adorable" Chanyeol holds the tiny baby in his large hands giving it a little gentle bounce feeling rather happy.

"I am so honoured you shared this with me" Jongin leans closer to Baekhyun kissing his cheek so softly making the smaller close his eyes at the touch.

"We best get going they are going to be heading back to their parents now" Baekhyun says laying the bundle he was holding gently back into the crib.

"I don't want to go yet" Chanyeol smiles at the baby in his arms making the others laugh at his cuteness. "Maybe meet someone and then you can have one" Sehun teases making Chanyeol smile. "I like men how can I have a baby" he gently places the baby back in the little crib making sure it's all safe.

"That baby you just held was from a man, a carrier we call them" Baekhyun smiles as Jongin and Chanyeol look surprised at him. "What the hell, how, we don't have the bits for that. Oh tell me it doesn't come out..." Chanyeol stops as the nurse joins them again holding open the door for the other nurses coming to take the babies back to their parents.

Laughing Baekhyun and Sehun leave the room knowing how it is possible for men to have kids now with the other two asking questions behind them. "No no wait come one tell me, it doesn't come out the penis hole tell me that" Chanyeol says standing very weirdly. "No they don't come from there, our stomach is cut like a woman's is when she needs a c-section" Baekhyun explains as Chanyeol starts to walk again and ask more questions.

"Let's all go for breakfast" Jongin says trying to change the subject knowing his friend all too well and that the questions won't end. "This will be a interesting breakfast, I hope there will be nobody sitting near us" Sehun giggles knowing when he first found out he couldn't stop asking Baekhyun questions.

Looking at the small cutie ahead of him smiling with his friend Jongin can't help but smile seeing Baekhyun a little happier then before. He wonders to himself when would the right time be to ask him to be his boyfriend. 

To be continued...

❤️C ❤️

Love


	16. Chapter 16

"Well breakfast was interesting, I learned a lot. I don't think the people at the next table liked it too much though" Jongin says as he and Baekhyun leave the café. "My stomach hurts from laughing so much" Baekhyun leans against the car trying to control the pain in his stomach. "How are you feeling now?" Jongin leans against the car with Baekhyun making the smaller turn to face him. "I should be asking you how you are all this being out and worrying about me isn't good for you, you should be at home resting" Baekhyun looks down at his feet as he kicks a small pebble with his foot.

"I will be fine. I had the best doctor looking after me while I was in hospital. Though he could work on his bedside manner as he kissed me one day " Jongin teases making Baekhyun look up at him laughing "You loved my bedside manner, It made you cum" Baekhyun teases back as they both burst out laughing. " You sure did Doc '' Jongin moves to stand now in front of Baekhyun still leaning against the car. "I really want to kiss you again, can I?" Jongin smiles moving in closer as Baekhyun looks around them blushing. "I guess you better" he says while pulling Jongin in close to him. Standing up straight he leans closer softly putting his lips onto Jongin's kissing him softly. "Oh shit" Jongin grabs his left arm before looking at Baekhyun with wide eyes. Being the doctor he is, Baekhyun knows what is happening. "Jongin just lean here against the car and take slow breaths, is your medication in the car?" Baekhyun grabs the keys from Jongin's pocket and opens the car door searching, seeing the little bag in the glove box of the car. "Ok here, chew this'' he hands him an aspirin . With shaky hands Jongin takes it and chews the tablet. "Ok now let's get you in the car" Baekhyun helps Jongin into the front seat of the car. Reaching across him he places the seat belt over his chest and clicks it in. "I'm having a heart attack again aren't I ?" Jongin looks into the eyes of Baekhyun waiting for an answer. "I think so yes" Baekhyun closes the car door and rushes around to the drivers side and climbs in dialling the hospital as he starts the car and heads for the Emergency Room.

Pulling up outside the hospital he parks the car at the front door and climbs out rushing to open Jongin's side of the car. "I feel fine now," Jongin says, getting out of the car as Minseok joins them out front. "We still need to cheek you over" Baekhyun turns into doctor mode and Jongin is beginning to really like it all over again. "Ok here put him in this wheelchair and I will do a trace on his heart " Minseok holds the wheelchair as Jongin climbs in wondering what all the fuss is about. He feels fine.

"I need to move the car, it's blocking the door, I will follow you in, do as Minseok says and don't be a burden like you were before" Baekhyun rushes out to the car climbing in and moving it to a safer place. Locking it he takes a breath while leaning against it. Jongin could have died on him and he doesn't want that to happen. He has begun to really like the CEO. Calming himself knowing he got him here and treated him early Jongin should be fine. Walking back to the hospital he heads to find him.

"Baek are you ok?" Minseok appears behind him making him turn around. "I was starting to till this all happened" Baekhyun reaches a room looking in through the glass seeing Jongin just about to get a scan done. "He will be fine. I bet he just needs to rest at home in his bed if not he stays here" Minseok says with his boss-like voice making Baekhyun smirk knowing his friend means business. "I better go get his file and ring his friends" Baekhyun heads off to the main nurses station requesting the file.

He finally gets handed the file as Minseok appears and takes it from him "Let me call them, you just go sit with him for a bit" Minseok is worried about his friend but knows not to push him too much or he could end up losing the best doctor he has. Knowing not to argue with his boss/friend he heads to find Jongin.

Reaching the room Jongin was in before he can hear raised voices coming from inside as he pushes the door. "I don't want more bloods to be taken I feel fine" Jongin is moaning at the nurse trying to take his blood. "Didn't I tell you to behave" Baekhyun smirks as he moves closer to the nurse. "I'll do this, it's ok" He says to her, making her leave the room. "I don't want more blood taken. I hate needles and I feel fine" Jongin huffs like a child making Baekhyun put on gloves and reach for his arm. Placing the small belt around Jongin's arm, the taller does as he is told knowing he can't argue with Baekhyun. Rubbing the area with an antiseptic wipe he takes the needle and smiles at Jongin. "Look away," he tells him as Jongin's looks away. "I have one of the doctors ringing your friends to let them know you are back in here" Baekhyun is finished taking the blood and places a plaster on the small needle prick hole. " All done see" Baekhyun smiles, throwing his gloves in the bin as he makes his way over to the sink and washes his hands. "I don't want to be here," Jongin wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist making him jump a little not expecting it. "You have to be checked now, stop being a child and do as you're told" Baekhyun dries his hands while Jongin releases his waist and heads back to the bed. " I feel fine" Jongin moans again climbing onto the bed laying down. "You only feel fine because of the aspirin I just gave you, that little tablet is saving your life right now so we can see from the tests if you had another heart attack" Baekhyun stands at the end of the bed watching Jongin huff in the bed annoyed that he is back in hospital again.

"Leave me alone please" Jongin says as Baekhyun lowers his head knowing Jongin is just pissed at being back in hospital. "Oh my god is he ok, he was fine when I left you guys earlier?" Chanyeol says bursting in the door making Baekhyun turn to face him. "We will know more when the tests all come back but for now he is staying here whether he likes it or not" Baekhyun uses his doctor's voice making Chanyeol just nod's his head as he makes his way over to his friend. "I'll be back to check on you soon, make sure he doesn't leave" Baekhyun says to Chanyeol before he leaves the room.

Stepping into the hallway he makes his way out the main hospital door and heads to the seating area in the little garden. Jongin may hate him right now but he knows he saved him again. He now needs to get Jongin to understand that he needs to rest either at home or stay in the hospital. He won't tell him just yet whether he can go home until he gets the all clear from the tests.

to be continued...

❤️C ❤️

Love


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey Baek, why don't you head off home. I've got this" Minseok pats his friend's shoulder who is sitting down enjoying the sun. "I just want to hear his results and be here for him". Baekhyun stands up fixing himself as he takes the chart from his friend. "He has to stay the night" Baekhyun reads the test result from the heart trace that was done. "Yeah he does I'm sorry, but that's not your fault it's his baek, come on go home" Minseok starts to walk Baekhyun towards the hospital main doors near the taxi bay. "Let me give him the results then I will head off home please Minseok" Baekhyun pleads with his hands together as if praying. "Ok but after that you're out of here and back on your shift tomorrow morning" Minseok hands him the file and walks inside as Baekhyun follows.

"So Mr Kim it looks like you need to stay the night" Baekhyun says seeing Jongin fall back on the bed with his hands in his hair pulling it tight wanting to scream with rage.

"I HATE HOSPITALS" he shouts making Chanyeol get up from the chair and move towards him on the bed. "Hey you need to calm down and if you need to stay, well guess what you are staying" Chanyeol uses the gentle approach but fails as Jongin gets up from the bed pushing the items from the bedside table crashing to the floor. "KAI, you better stop it man or I will put you down, now there was no need for that" Chanyeol stands straight with his chest out as Jongin stands up from the bed facing Chanyeol nose to nose. "What you gonna do about it?" Jongin grits his teeth making Baekhyun walk closer. "I can sedate you" he says making the two look away as Jongin gets back on the bed knowing that sedation is a needle and he doesn't want that.

"Kai they are only helping you here. If you follow the rules you will be out of here and back home and not 6 feet down in a box" Chanyeol sits on the chair again making Baekhyun grateful they didn't have a fist fight because there was no way he could stop the two of them.

"So what do I do now?" Jongin says from his bed looking so pissed off. "Your heart trace test came back and you didn't have another heart attack. I think what you had was a anxiety attack or panic attack. We are gonna wait for your blood results and the nurse will be in in a moment to put the heart trace back on you. That will need to be on you for an hour so I recommend you try to relax a little bit and just let us look after you" Baekhyun signs the file and makes his way over to the side of the bed to check Jongins temperature and blood pressure. While he is putting the blood pressure cuff on he can see out of the corner of his eye Chanyeol mouthing something to jongin and jongin laying his head back in defeat.

"Your blood pressure is rather high at the moment. I do have to ask you to just relax. I know you hate it here but your health and heart need a rest ok" Baekhyun pulls the blood pressure cuff off hanging it back and heading to the sink to wash his hands.

"So you let me go early and now I'm back here, what sort of doctor are you" Baekhyun freezes not believing what he just heard as he dries his hands. "Kai shut up" Chanyeol says making Baekhyun smile a little throwing the tissue he used to dry his hands in the bin.  
"I am a doctor who saved your life when your heart stopped beating, I am a doctor who got you back here on time incase you were having another attack. I am a doctor who takes your blood when you act like a child and one final thing I am the doctor who is stopping your friend here from picking out your casket for your funeral" Baekhyun grabs the chart again and heads out the door and down the hallway to the nurses station.

"See you in the morning boss I'm going for a drink" Baekhyun jumps into a taxi and heads to the supermarket to buy some booze knowing if he went to a pub he might not leave it.

_**Back at the hospital** _

"You are one asshole you know that. It was only this morning you where rushing to his place to see if he was ok and now your talking to him like shit. How dare you question his job he kept you alive. You should be grateful. I'm heading outside to get a coffee because I'm so close to smothering you with that damn pillow" Chanyeol storms out of the room not believing how selfish his friend is and how cruel he was to the doctor he is never usually like this so something else must be going on.

"Damn people getting all sensitive" Jongin moans laying on his bed staring at the ceiling as Chen bursts in the door. "Well jerk face I heard what you did" Chen slams the bag he went to get of clothes for jongin. "How fucking dare you treat anyone like that he saved your life and continued to do so and you speak to him like that. Well guess what you just lost him as your doctor now" Chen sits on the chair smiling ear to ear.

"What you mean lost him as my doctor?" Jongin sits up in the bed worrying. "Turns out he walked out of here and his boss changed him from being your doctor" Chen smirks knowing full well Jongin won't like it.

"Shit" he shouts making Chanyeol walk back in the door. "What's wrong now, are the sheets not soft enough for his highness" he sits on the end of the bed as Jongin huffs and lays on his side turning his back on them.

"Dr Byun got removed from being Kai's doctor" Jongin hears Chen say it knowing it hurts to hear it. "Ok I'm sorry but visiting time is over" a nurse says from the doorway making Chanyeol and Chen get up and look at their friend who seems to be feeling sorry for himself or is just still angry. "I love ya buddie we will see you tomorrow" Chanyeol kisses Jongins cheek as they head on out the door leaving Jongin on the bed.

"Are you ok Mr Kim?" the nurse hears him sniffing as she closes the door and makes her way over to the bed. "Could I have a drink of water please?" he sniffs as she watches from the side of the bed. "Of course Mr Kim is there anything else I can do?" she waits as he sits up in the bed wiping his tears. "Can you turn back time" he smiles making her smile too. "I'll be back with your water now Mr Kim".

She heads off across the hallway and returns with some nice fresh cold water in a jug placing it on the table beside him. "Our trainee doctor Chenle will be in shortly with Dr Kim to place the heart trace monitor on you" she heads to the door and looks back "Get some rest Mr Kim" she smiles and heads out the door.

Pouring out some water he sips it and lays his head back closing his eyes knowing he really fucked up this time.

To be continued...

❤️C ❤️

Love


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello Mr Kim. I am Chenle. We met before with Doctor Byun. I am here to put the heart trace on you now" Chenle smiles pushing the machine on wheels into the room as he makes his way over to the bed. "Oh no Mr Kim you don't have one of the hospital gowns on and this needs to stay on you for awhile" Chenle panics looking around. "I'll go change into it now, excuse me for a second" Jongin whispers while climbing off the bed and slowly walking to the private bathroom to get changed.

"OK so Chenle you have lost the patient it seems" Dr Kim laughs walking into Jongin's room to a very panicked looking Chenle. "No no boss he is just changing into the hospital gown" Chenle can feel sweat forming across his brow knowing Dr Kim is so much more bossy then Dr Byun.

"I am here" Jongin appears from the bathroom in the gown looking so lost and upset as he climbs back onto the bed. "What do I need to do?" Jongin asks as Chenle gets all the sticky plasters ready to place on Kai's chest. "Just lay back and I shall put these stickers on you like before and then I will attach the wires to them then you rest and relax for a bit" Chenle smiles moving closer until panic sets in again.

"What's wrong Chenle?" Dr Kim asks, smirking knowing full well what is wrong but giving Chenle a chance to explain. "Oh the hospital gown is now in the way sir because it closes at the back" Jongin can see the panic in Chenle face and decides he doesn't want to get him into trouble and lose another doctor so he helps him. "I got it," Jongin says, sitting up in the bed and pulling down the gown on his chest a little, making Chenle breathe a sigh of relief.

Placing all the stickers and wires onto Jongin's chest, Chenle starts the machine and takes note on the chart of what time the test was started at. "All done, we will be back soon" Chenle smiles as Kai lays back making sure not to pull free any of the wires. "Mr Kim I will be your Doctor for the rest of the time you are. I will see you soon get some rest" Minseok smiles leaving the room as Jongin feels awful that he upset Baekhyun so much that he got removed as his doctor.

Why did I have to be an ass hole he saved my life, he was right. Jongin lays back looking up at the ceiling as a tear escapes his eye making him burst out crying realising he could have died this time if it had been a heart attack. He has never been this angry before towards his friends either. He lays there and begins to wallow in self pity knowing he has a lot of apologising to do.

"Sorry Mr Kim I just ...." Chenle sees Jongin upset and rushes closer to him. "Mr Kim are you ok?" he whispers softly, not trying to upset the patient more. "No Chenle I have really fucked up , please excuse my language. You seem to get along well with Baekhyun, can I ask a favour?" Kai moves gently in the bed, being so careful not to pull the wires. "Of course Mr Kim what is it?" Chenle looks at the door making sure nobody is coming in before turning back to look at Jongin. "I seem to have upset Baekhyun that he is no longer my doctor so I was wondering could you maybe let me know tomorrow when he arrives here to work I really need to apologise to him" Jongin can't help but think how Baekhyun and his friends are feeling right now after what he said to them. "I really don't want to be involved with any drama Mr Kim but judging by the look in your eye I can let you know when Baekhyun arrives if you have all the tests your suppose to have without causing any trouble" Chenle smirks as Jongin just laughs, "Ok deal, now doctor if you don't mind I need to rest" Jongin smiles as Chenle leaves the room carrying the chart he forgot the first time.

**_across town_ **

"Well, that is the last time I get involved with a patient who is a stuck up CEO" Baekhyun moans drinking the second cup of coffee that Sehun is nearly pouring down his throat trying to sober his friend up. "Baek please drink your coffee you are due back to work in the morning please drink it" Sehun holds up the cup trying so hard but Baekhyun is not in the mood to drink anymore. "I saved his damn life and this is how he treats me .... eh I don't think so. He hates needles so I hope they poke him with the biggest one they have when taking his blood and let him cry like a baby then" Baekhyun falls back into the chair pouting as Sehun just shakes his head not knowing what to do.

_buzz buzz_

"If that is the stuck up CEO tell him to take a long walk off a short pier" he huffs looking at his phone trying to open it as Sehun takes it from his hands and opens the screen seeing it's a message from the Teacher. " Who is it?" Baekhyun sits up trying to grab his phone back as Sehun hides the screen "It's no one just an email for those fake lottery tickets" he lies knowing if he tells him it's the teacher he will end up going off with him and regretting the night tomorrow.

"Sehun give me the phone" Baekhyun leans over his friend trying to take it but fails. He stands up from the sofa pretending he needs the bathroom and jumps on Sehun tickling him trying to retrieve his phone. "Yes' I got it" he yells in victory while Sehun rubs the part of his chest Baekhyun just squeezed.

"Why did you lie?, this is a message from Lay the teacher" Baekhyun frowns at his friend as Sehun looks down at his hands on his lap. "Look Sehun I love you and everything but back off ok" Baekhyun types on his phone sending a message back to the sender before leaving the sitting room heading for his bedroom. "Where are you going?" Sehun shouts after him as he follows behind. "I'm gonna go and meet the teacher" Baekhyun shouts back as he slams his bedroom door closed on Sehun making Sehun nearly punch the wall with rage knowing Baekhyun never acts like this and will definitely do something stupid if he heads out tonight.

Meanwhile back in the hospital Kai is on his phone ordering the biggest bunch of flowers along with a cute brown teddy bear just like the one Baekhyun has on his stethoscope with a sign saying sorry attached. Once he has ordered everything he lays back and plans on a way to get the cutie to accept his apology and also ask him for a proper date.

**_Next morning._ **

Arriving at work feeling fresh after cancelling on meeting the teacher Baekhyun heads to the locker room getting ready for the day ahead. Delighted, he sobered up and went to bed early after getting rid of Sehun. He puts on his doctor's coat and makes his way back to the doctor and nurses station to find out what sort of patients have come to the ER today.

Walking down a long corridor he comes across the door of the CEO he saved. Stopping outside he contemplates whether to step inside or just keep walking. He lets out a sign of sadness and just keeps walking knowing the memory of the day he and Jongin arrived at the hospital to hug the new born babies was the reason he cancelled with the teacher last night.

"Morning Baekhyun" Chenle smiles as he rushes past the doctor down the hallway to the CEO's room making Baekhyun look puzzled at him for a moment but continues to the nurses station.

"Ok, Mr Kim he has arrived and just walked past here "Chenle smiles from ear to ear seeing Jongin smile sitting up in his bed fixing his bed covers. "Does he look happy or sad?" Jongin questions him making Chenle move closer to the bed pretending he is checking Jongin's blood pressure just in case anyone walks in. "He doesn't seem either at the moment. Maybe he hasn't got the flowers you told me about this morning" Chenle hugs the file close to his chest he was holding knowing he loves all things romantic. "Ok if you hear of him talking about the flowers let me know ok" Jongin says with a smile hoping Baekhyun gets them soon. "I will, now I need to get going Dr Kim will be in soon" Chenle quickly leaves the room like an excited kid loving the romance of it all.

"Ok so this is a broken ankle " Baekhyun says to the trainee standing beside him as they look over the x-ray of a new patient. "He will need surgery for this, let's go to him" Baekhyun grabs the file and suddenly stops in his tracks seeing a massive bunch of flowers arrive. "Holy shit that is huge'' the trainee says before getting a hush look from Baekhyun making him lower his head apologizing. Baekhyun continues over to the patient. He needs to tell the bad news to wondering who is the lucky one to get flowers like that.

After doing his rounds and breaking the news to some patients whether it be broken bones or surgery he makes his way to the lunch room for his much needed break. "Hey Baek nice flowers, you have a secret admirer i see" Lucas teases as Baekhyun looks surprised at the taller totally forgetting someone got flowers today. "They were for me?" Baekhyun blushes as Chenle enters the room carrying the flowers and Teddy in his arms with a big smile on his face before putting them on the table right in front of Baekhyun. "Man, someone has major feelings for you and just look how cute this teddy is' ' Lucas hugs the teddy, smiling a bright smile as Baekhyun blushes taking the card and opening it.

_**Thank you for saving my life. Please let me apologize to you properly by taking you out for dinner on me, your pain in the ass ex patient** _

**_J x_ **

Smiling to himself, Baekhyun closes the card knowing he is blushing from ear to ear as he finds a piece of paper and scribbles a note on it before folding it in half. Placing the note inside the teddies little jumper he looks at Chenle. "Can you do me a favour?" Baekhyun smiles hoping Chenle won't mind. "Yeah sure what is it?" Chenle smiles as Baekhyun hands him the teddy and tells him to bring it to Jongin's room. Taking the bear Chenle nearly skips out the door excited now to be part of maybe a blossoming love starting.

Stepping into Jongin's room, Chenle can see him fast asleep so he sneaks in placing the Teddy on the table beside the bed so Jongin can see it as soon as he wakes. sneaking back out of the room he feels accomplished that he didn't wake him and that the teddy was delivered.

Inside the room Jongin wakes to the door closing and through his tired eyes he sees a teddy with the message sorry on his table. He sits up taking the teddy in his hands seeing the little piece of paper sticking out of his jumper. Opening it he reads the message,

**_The new owner of this teddy said you must rest first and if you do and behave yourself and apologize to friends also ,then dinner would be great_ **

_**B X** _

Hugging the teddy and grabbing his phone he decides to make a call to his friends and apologize to them. He has got a second chance at life and he definitely wants to spend it chasing Baekhyun trying to win his heart.

to be continued ........

❤️C ❤️

_**Thank you all for the reads on this. Its means so much** _

_**Love** _

_**** _


End file.
